Un Mundo Feliz
by KuraiTsuky
Summary: Han pasado siete años desde que Yagami Light venció a L y es hora de que este tome su venganza. La clasificación subirá en capítulos venideros. Ligeramente AU.
1. Prólogo El Plan

Un Mundo Feliz

Prólogo. El Plan

Elle se pegó a la pared del oscuro y sucio callejón cuando la policía pasó corriendo en dirección a la tienda que había atracado unos segundos antes, después se quitó el pasamontañas guardándoselo bajo la ropa mientras colocaba la bolsa con el dinero en su mochila, luego arrojó el abrigo ajado que había usado para camuflarse en un contenedor como había hecho otras tantas veces y subió por las escaleras de incendios del edificio hasta que llegó a la azotea, bajando a su vez por el otro lado a la calle paralela. Su cabello alborotado estaba tapado por una gorra azul y no había nada de extraño en su ropa, unos pantalones vaqueros y una simple camiseta blanca, la más barata de la tienda. No tuvo ningún problema para pasar desapercibido entre la gente y llegar a su destino, una vez allí bajó las escaleras hasta el sótano –un antiguo garaje- en el que llevaba varios meses viviendo y donde, como siempre, le esperaban Near, Matt y Mello.

Les lanzó los paquetes de comida que había sustraído comiendo con desgana su parte, no soportaba aquellas comidas saladas pero contuvo las ganas de vomitar y continuó comiendo, debía hacerlo si quería seguir plantando cara a Dios.

Light miraba las grabaciones de la cámara de seguridad furioso, habían vuelto a asaltar una tienda de comestibles, y como siempre le atracador llevaba la cara tapada y un largo abrigo negro, pero tan común que resultaba imposible de reconocer, sin embargo, de pronto entre los fotogramas que se procesaban para aclarar las imágenes pudo ver los ojos del atracador directamente enfocados y un escalofrío subió por su columna vertebral, no podía creerlo –Poned las imágenes de las cámaras de la calle paralela en dirección a la plaza de la Justicia- ordenó con voz imperiosa siendo obedecido de inmediato. Entonces lo vio, una gorra azul tapaba los cabellos despeinados y muy negros, mientras que el atuendo seguía siendo el mismo, los mismos vaqueros y la misma camiseta tapando la figura delgada pero esbelta de piel de marfil, Yagami Light sonrió –Es él-

Se giró hacia Mikami que le observaba sin entender y le entregó una carpeta con las órdenes que había escrito hacía más de siete años –Encuéntralos e infórmame, yo mismo me encargaré de darle caza.- El antiguo fiscal sonrió también, sabiendo ya a lo que su amo se refería.

Mello observó a L mientras comía sin demasiadas ganas las patatas fritas recubiertas de queso que había birlado y negó con la cabeza, aquella vida había acabado completamente con el mayor, este se seguía esforzando por cuidarles a Near y a él mientras que repartía con Matt las tareas de aprovisionamiento, pero ya no era el mismo L de antes, se había vuelto aún más taciturno si cabe y también, mucho más duro. Salía casi cada día a enterarse de las noticias viéndose obligado a robar la mayoría de las veces teniendo miedo siempre de que Kira pudiera reconocerlo y se dignara a matarlo de una vez por todas, no podría soportar la presión durante mucho más tiempo y el joven rubio que lo analizaba lo sabía, aunque el propio Elle no pareciera darse cuenta. Entonces el moreno se levantó de nuevo, tiró la bolsa vacía a la papelera llena y caminó fuera del frío garaje, todavía le quedaban asuntos de los que ocuparse, pero esa vez Matt le acompañó. No tardaron demasiado en volver, pero cuando lo hicieron ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada, hasta que de pronto L rompió el silencio –Repasemos lo que sabemos de los altos mandos de Kira- Near, que hasta entonces se había mantenido apartado de ellos se acercó con interés, escuchando suspicaz al pelirrojo que fue el que habló primero.

-Mikami Teru es la mano derecha de Kira, el que se encarga de las decisiones importantes cuando no es el propio "Dios"- hizo el signo de las comillas con los dedos – se encarga de los juicios y de controlar la organización internacional de espías- "También es un depravado" pensó Matt para sus adentros, pero no lo dijo pues quería evitar preguntas incómodas, entonces tomó L la palabra –Inmediatamente después está Takada, antigua compañera de Light que se encarda del control de los medios, no tiene ningún poder fuera de ese ámbito pero es la encargada de la propaganda que ha conseguido que el pueblo idolatre a ese desgraciado- Calló un momento y dejó que el joven de cabellos de fuego continuara –Luego está el Líder mundial de la Policía de Kira, sobre el que no hemos podido averiguar absolutamente nada ya que por alguna extraña razón su identidad permanece en secreto- Todos guardaron silencio sabiendo lo que venía a continuación –Por último, al cargo de todo, está Yagami Light de veintisiete años, es viudo tras la muerte de Amane Misa, con quien estuvo casado apenas un año y pocos meses, usa la Death Note para imponer su voluntad y tiene un hijo pequeño que está más protegido que él mismo. Creo que la mejor manera de atacarle es durante su discurso público anual, aunque una acción frontal sería una estupidez, propongo que lo ridiculicemos, que demostremos al mundo que es tan dios como cualquier otro- Los tres asintieron esperando conocer el plan de L, este simplemente se aclaró la garganta –Vamos a atracar la sede del banco mundial en Tokio mientras Kira esté pronunciando su discurso- Matt, que ya conocía el plan tan solo sonrió observando las caras asombradas de Mello y Near, ambos miraron a L atónitos -¿¡Vamos a robar un banco!-


	2. I Siete Años de Dolor

I. Siete Años de Dolor

Light estaba más contento que de costumbre, mucho más contento y lo demostraba la enorme sonrisa de su cara. Se dirigía con paso rápido al estudio que se encontraba dentro del edificio Kira, su residencia privada, y que con los bloques Justice y Victory formaban el triángulo central de Tokyo, triángulo remarcado por la unión entre los tres edificios en lo que constituían las plataformas voladas más grandes de la tierra y demostraban al mundo el poder del Dios Kira.

Cada uno de los edificios tenía su función, el Justice era el centro del Servicio de Inteligencia y del Servicio de Justicia -como su nombre indicaba- mientras que el Victory se dividía entre los departamentos de Policía y Marketing, desde aquellos tres edificios se regía el mundo. Durante un segundo el apuesto hombre de cabello castaño se paró en la mitad de la primera plataforma observando, a través de la ventana de esta, su casa, sin duda era el rascacielos más hermoso y también sin duda el más imponente, en la azotea había una pista para helicópteros y tras varias capas de aislante térmico y sónico estaban sus habitaciones y las de su hijo, bajo ellas el estudio hacia el que se dirigía y en la zona más baja, varias oficinas de trabajo, las más restringidas para su propio servicio de espionaje, el plató donde se grababan las entrevistas y comunicados, y la sala de conferencias.

Sin embargo lo que más impresionaba eran los jardines que llenaban la zona media, pues estaban edificados de tal forma que el sol podía llegar hasta todas las plantas iluminando también el templete de Nara que él mismo había hecho trasladar piedra a piedra desde dicho lugar, eso sin contar el rapidísimo metro que recorría el complejo y los seis ascensores, dos en cada rascacielos, que eran capaces de llegar en dos segundos a la cima. Para mucha gente era un misterio cómo el edificio Kira podía seguir en pie y lo atribuían a la indudable divinidad de Yagami Light, pero no había nada de divino en la ciencia arquitectónica y el joven de cabello castaño lo sabía, aunque tenía que reconocer que sus diseños eran bastante buenos.

Llegó al acceso norte caminando rápidamente hasta al ascensor de cristal que conectaba los pisos del edificio que eran tan solo suyos, pulsó el botón indicado y bajó hasta el cuarto en el que trabajaba todos los días, encendió su netbook conectándolo inmediatamente a las cinco pantallas que usaba para trabajar en diferentes informes simultáneamente pero en estas solo brilló una foto en la que aparecía él sentado en cuclillas como siempre y cogiendo un tenedorcillo en la mano con el que pinchaba una pequeña fresa glaseada, no supo cuanto tiempo pasó analizando la imagen pero simplemente sus ojos no podían abandonar las líneas del delgado cuerpo del inglés.

"Elle Lawliet, un nombre tan delicado y hermoso solo podía pertenecerle a él" pensó acariciando la cara del joven por encima la pantalla, cuánto deseaba tenerlo entre sus brazos, bajo sus dedos complete y absolutamente derrotado. Amaba a Elle sin embargo cada segundo que el moreno pasaba fuera de su control era un desafío a su poder, no solo era el deseo el que le guiaba, necesitaba tener a L completamente a su merced, rendido a sus caprichos, aceptando su derrota.

Light no sabía que el moreno ya había aceptado que había perdido, pero no por ello se resignaba a perder la poca libertad que aún le quedaba, estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por demostrar al mundo que el apuesto hombre de cabello castaño no era un dios, estaba dispuesto a dar la vida para que Near, Mello y Matt vivieran en el mundo en que él había vivido hasta hacía siete años. Miró la bolsa de nuevo, había preparado todo lo necesario para el primer reconocimiento de la zona, aunque no sería él quien lo realizara, sino Near, el único a quien las cámaras de vigilancia no podían reconocer, cuando este volvió con una descripción exacta de la posición de las cámaras apuró los últimos detalles de su plan.


	3. II Capturado

II. Capturado

Elle corría por la calle desesperado, entonces se coló por un pequeño recoveco alegrándose más que nunca de su extrema delgadez y pudo respirar tranquilo, cerró un instante sus grandes ojos negros intentando no recordar lo que había ocurrido.

En el banco todo había salido bien, envalentonados y felices creyendo próxima si victoria, se habían permitido un momento de descanso, apenas un instante para dormir y recuperar fuerzas. L maldijo en silencio aguantando las ganas de gritar, era evidente que no escarmentaba, ya era la segunda vez que bajaba la guardia frente a Kira y esta, sabía que no podría escapar, aun no entendía por qué lo había conseguido la primera vez, pero esa estaba seguro de que no sería tan sencillo.

Algo le había hecho sospechar, su huída por el alcantarillado había sido demasiado fácil, pero no había podido evitar pensar que por una vez en la vida merecía tener algo de suerte, y es que estaba tan cansado… Los pequeños se habían ido a dormir antes, mientras que él y Matt discutían sobre cómo dar el siguiente paso, aunque pronto, vencidos también por el cansancio, habían acabado durmiéndose. En medio del sueño sintió algo extraño, como si alguien le observara, y en efecto no estaba equivocado, pero por supuesto, solo se dio la vuelta acomodándose un poco mejor sobre el viejo colchón.

Un ruido y el vago olor de colonia extremadamente cara le hicieron despertar abrir los ojos. Entonces fue cuando se desató el infierno, todas sus alarmas sonaron, aunque tarde, y descubrió sorprendido, aterrado si cabe, la presencia de su mayor enemigo, el mismísimo Kira en persona, de pie frente a él, en su propia "casa". La policía de Kira irrumpió brutalmente en el pequeño sótano, atrapando al pequeño Near que chillo tratando de alertar a los demás, mientras Mello era reducido en el suelo y Matt rompía el labio de uno de sus atacantes.

A él no le inmovilizó nadie, sabía que ese sería el placer de Yagami Light, aunque no pensaba dárselo tan fácilmente. En contra de lo que el de cabello castaño había creído, el moreno corrió en dirección opuesta rompiendo una pequeña ventana y escurriéndose hasta la calle. Y ahí estaba ahora Elle, oculto como una rata, sangrando por los brazos y el vientre por culpa de los cristales, y no podía dejar de sentirse un maldito cobarde.

Kira estaba furioso, aunque el término no acaba de expresar el verdadero sentimiento del "dios", su mayor deseo había escapado de él en persona con relativa facilidad dejándolo en ridículo. Pero no iba a tolerarlo, ese era su mundo y no iba a permitir que el ex detective se burlara en su cara. Él mismo se encargaría de buscarlo.

Extrajo una pequeña esquirla de su piel ahogando un gemido de dolor al morder la manga de su camiseta, le dolían los dedos, los antebrazos y el vientre, maldijo de nuevo y extrajo otro trozo de cristal, escurriéndose lentamente por la angosta separación de los dos edificios, dejando sin darse cuenta, las huellas ensangrentadas de sus dedos.

Kira siguió el rastro de las pequeñas gotas de sangre acompañado por dos efectivos de sus fuerzas de seguridad, ya casi podía oler el miedo del moreno, casi podía sentir el sabor de su piel. El atractivo japonés anduvo como un felino cercando lentamente a su presa, no tenía demasiado claro por dónde había escapado, sin embargo tal y como había ordenado cercar la zona no creía que pudiera escapar, no, _estaba seguro_ de que no podría hacerlo. Observó las manchas de sangre en las paredes, L debía de haberse ido arrastrando por los callejones, se dijo. Entonces aceleró el paso, su orgullo no podía permitir que un enemigo ya derrotado y herido escapara a su control. Lo encontraría, y entonces le obligaría a amarlo.

Se agarró con fuerza el torso notando una fuerte punzada de dolor cada vez que respiraba, y corrió lentamente alejándose de las luces de los coches, hacia otra calle con la mitad de las farolas rotas, sus pies descalzos salpicaron por sus pantalones el agua sucia de los charcos mientras con paso renqueante se acercaba a una pared para apoyarse, se negaba a caer de rodillas. Entonces, oyó un suave ruido, casi como un susurro del viento, pero al abrir los ojos pudo ver a Yagami Light frente a él, y no pudo dejar de preguntarse cómo el de cabello castaño siempre se las ingeniaba para aparecer a su lado sin que se percatar de ello.

–No debiste cometer la estupidez del banco Elle- Su nombre pareció deslizarse por la lengua de Light demostrando cuanto disfrutaba este dejándole conocer que podía matarlo con solo escribir cuatro letras en su pequeño cuadernito negro.

–No eres un dios, ahora la humanidad sabrá- se aclaró la garganta con esfuerzo –todos sabrán que solo eres un psicópata asesino- La mirada ligeramente rojiza de Kira se endureció pero eso solo avivó sus ganas de acercarse a su objeto de deseo, mientras que el moreno, maldecía no poder alejarse más.

– ¿Crees acaso que después de haberte capturado a alguien le importará tu pequeño espectáculo? Perdiste hace siete años Elle, ahora solo eres la sombra del mejor detective del mundo, y tus patéticos intentos jamás lograrán lo que deseas- Light se acercó aún más sonriendo petulantemente cuando el herido trató de pegarle, él, paró el golpe con una mano apretando salvajemente el puño hasta que escuchó los huesos crujir y el grito de dolor de L –Yo soy el único dios que conocerás Elle, y te prometo que te enseñaré a guardarme el debido respeto- susurró con voz mortíferamente baja mientras sacaba la mano que había mantenido en el bolsillos mostrando una pequeña pistola eléctrica.

Lo último que L sintió fue un horrible calambrazo por todo el cuerpo y los brazos de su enemigo rodeándolo. Kira acercó lentamente la nariz al cuello increíblemente pálido del inglés, oliendo el miedo, la rabia e incluso la sangre, pero al final, muy en el fondo, pudo apreciar un suave aroma a miel que se le antojó exquisito. Entonces tomó una de las manos ensangrentadas y lamió suavemente el líquido carmesí de los finos dedos.

Pronto, se dijo, muy pronto Elle le adoraría, aunque tuviera que romperle en mil pedazos, le haría amarle.

Bueno, siento la tardanza, pero la inspiración ha vuelto, así que volveré a publicar mensualmente tanto 'Un mundo feliz' como 'Oportunidades'

Gracias a toda la gente que a pesar de todo lo que tardo sigue a mí lado.


	4. III El Dolor de haber Perdido

¡Feliz Navidad a Todos! Este es mi regalo para vosotros, espero que os guste.

* * *

><p>III. El dolor de haber perdido<p>

La suave música de los violines resonó en sus oídos haciéndole fruncir el ceño estando aún dormido, intentó moverse y notó las sábanas de seda deslizarse entre sus piernas desnudas.

Un momento, ¿Sabanas de seda? ¿Piernas desnudas?

Elle abrió sus enormes ojos negros rápidamente pero no pudo incorporarse como le habría gustado, sus muñecas, levantadas por sobre su cabeza, estaban apresadas con esposas de cuero y un collar más ancho del mismo material ceñía su cuello obligándole a apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada, sus piernas sin embargo, no estaban atadas. Las removió con desesperación sintiendo una profunda punzada en el cuello, la música clásica seguía llenando la habitación a la vez que su desesperación iba en aumento.

Pronto, las puertas de doble hoja se abrieron y Elle dejó de revolverse observando con odio los brillantes ojos victoriosos de su adversario, estos le miraban fijamente, quemándole, como hurgando en la herida de su derrota. Kira no pudo evitar que una bella sonrisa se instalaran en sus labios, por fin lo tenía solo para él.

–Bienvenido a mi casa Elle, estoy encantado de que estés donde corresponde de una vez por todas- Light no pudo contener el tono arrogante mientras se acercaba a la cama lentamente, sin embargo cuando fue a acariciar una de las pálidas mejillas del inglés, este aprovechó que sus piernas estaban libres para asestar una fuerte patada a la espalda de su captor, que, en contra de lo que había esperado obligó Light a colocar sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza para poder sostenerse, entonces el de cabello castaño acercó los labios al los rojizos y finos de su presa con una sonrisa –Gracias por facilitarme el trabajo- susurró sintiendo el leve escalofrío en su víctima, sonrió y se acercó besándolo profundamente, introduciendo su lengua en la húmeda cavidad del antiguo detective, recorriéndola embriagado, casi sintiendo que pisaba el paraíso mismo.

Pero el éxtasis apenas duró, pronto, el moreno consiguió morder con fuerza el labio inferior de su odiado enemigo. La sangre manchó la cara de L cuando Kira se separó furioso, los enormes ojos negros se fijaron entonces en la más que evidente hinchazón que se hacía más y más grande mientras un abundante hilo de sangre llenaba la barbilla del "Dios" y manchaba la pechera de su camisa.

L no pudo contener una sonrisa sangrienta al ver la furia del de cabello castaño, pero pronto la alarma sustituyó a su feliz expresión cuando Kira habló –No puedo negar que, como siempre, has hecho un gran trabajo enfadándome, sin embargo deberías contenerte en el futuro, has mantenido a salvo a tus amigos todos estos años, pero hay dos criminales entre ellos a los que no podré seguir protegiendo si tu comportamiento no mejor- afirmó suavemente Light, con el mismo tono meloso que empleaba para convencer a los demás de su bondad. Elle apretó los dientes con fuerza y desvió la mirada sabiendo que a pesar de todo, no era capaz de arriesgar a aquellos que dependía de él, ya había perdido a Watari a manos de aquel desalmado, no pensaba ver morir también a lo poco que quedaba de su "familia".

Al ver su expresión, Light se supo vencedor de nuevo y se acercó otra vez tomándose la libertad de tumbarse en la cama junto al moreno, deslizando los dedos por las pálidas mejillas del inglés, L intentó alejarse, pero pronto las manos de su captor le retuvieron –No seas tan arisco Elle, solo intento ser cuidadoso para no hacerte daño, pero si me provocas más terminaré dañándote aun en contra de mi voluntad- susurró el japonés directamente en su oído, deslizando su lengua por el lóbulo de la blanca ojera y provocando que L sintiera la bilis subiéndole por la garganta.

No podía entender cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de las intenciones del "dios" para con él, lo cierto es que él mismo jamás se habría planteado hacer nada similar a su enemigo – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- alcanzó a preguntar con voz queda sin saber si realmente quería escuchar la respuesta.

–Te quiero a ti Elle Lawliet, solo a ti. Contigo a mi lado ya no habrá nada que se oponga a mi gobierno, el mundo estará a mis pies Ryuuzaki, y a los tuyos- exclamó fervientemente Light sin poder contenerse, porque era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

Sintió nauseas al escuchar aquellas palabras –Jamás me rendiré ante ti Kira- escupió el nombre como si se tratara del peor de los insultos –prefiero estar muerto que cerca de un despreciable asesino como tú- Entonces Light se levanto como por resorte con una molesta mueca torciendo su, por lo usual, hermoso rostro –Eso se puede arreglar muy deprisa- comentó con calma sacando su Death Note del interior de su chaqueta, aunque el moreno le conocía demasiado bien y pudo reconocer la ira latiente en su voz, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún comentario al respecto, la voz de Kira se volvió a dejar oír, en un tono que esta vez era totalmente imperioso –Aunque sería todo un desperdicio de tu anatomía- dijo guardando el pequeño cuaderno de nuevo dentro de sus ropas sin dejar de repasar su figura haciéndole sentirse expuesto a pesar de estar tapado –Sin embargo estoy seguro de que al final entrarás en razón, porque si no lo haces morirás y a nadie le importará un comino- Sentenció con voz mortalmente pálida dándose la vuelta y saliendo con paso calmado de la habitación.

En cuanto perdió de vista la figura bien vestida del de cabello castaño, L comenzó a batallar con las ataduras salvajemente, ignorando el dolor, sabiendo que si no se liberaba de ellas, que si no huía, podía acabar muerto… o mucho peor.

A pesar de que las esposas estaban acolchadas la fuerza de la fricción magulló su piel impoluta hasta hacerla sangrar, pero eso no dejo de alegrar a Elle que gracias a lo resbaladizo del líquido carmesí consiguió deslizar sus manos, no sin esfuerzo, fuera de las ataduras. Una vez tuvo las manos libres soltó el collar de su cuello que había dejado un moratón en su nívea garganta y se levantó de la cama cayendo inmediatamente después al suelo, dándose cuenta, por primera vez desde que había despertado, de lo débil que estaba.

Consiguió enderezarse a duras penas y anduvo dando tumbos hasta la puerta, que por supuesto estaba cerrada, trató de forzarla y entonces pudo observar que tenía una cerradura electrónica y supo que por más que tirara, no podría abrirla. Desesperado se arrastró entonces hasta las ventanas, al fin y al cabo no era como si Kira le fuera a matar inmediatamente, el nuevo Señor del Mundo prefería jugar con la comida antes de comérsela, así que ¿por qué no ahorrarse sufrimiento? Pero la suerte no estaba ese día de su parte, como no lo había estado en los últimos siete años, y los cristales estaban blindados. Los aporreó hasta que se hizo sangre en las manos.

Cuando ya no se mantuvo en pie se dejó caer con lágrimas en los ojos, no había manera de salir, no tenía escapatoria, Kira lo tenía completamente en sus manos.

En el momento en que, perezosamente, Matt abrió los ojos encontrándose con las brillantes pupilas rojas y la insidiosa sonrisa de Mikami Teru, supo exactamente qué era lo que iba a pasar. Apenas un segundo después, al recordar a la perfección cada detalle de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, estuvo seguro de que todos estaban condenados.

Y deseó no haber vuelto a abrir los ojos jamás.

* * *

><p>Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero apenas he tenido tiempo, espero poder hacerlo todos los meses en adelante.<p>

De nuevo feliz navidad, los comentarios son más que bienvenidos ^u^


	5. IV En Brazos de mi Enemigo

IV. En brazos de mi Enemigo

Mello despertó al sentir el agua helada impactar con fuerza sobre él, intentó abrir los ojos, pero una apretada venda se lo impidió, en sus muñecas y tobillos duros grilletes de metal restringían sus movimientos. Quiso debatirse, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera intentarlo, un ruido de cadenas le distrajo justo antes de que sintiera sus brazos estirados hacia arriba con fuerza, el joven rubio estaba colgado de las muñecas, tan solo las puntas de los pies rozaban el suelo. Al sentir el tirón aguantó a duras penas un grito, no iba a darles la satisfacción a esos bastardos de demostrar cuanto le dolía, por mucho que sintiera que se le descoyuntarían los brazos. Entonces la punta de un cuchillo recorrió su torso desgarrándole la ropa, y unas manos frías terminaron de arrancarle los harapos.

Los segundos pasaron y el silencio se hizo insoportable, pensó en decir algo, lo que fuera, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca un terrible dolor le recorrió la espalda, Mello gritó, gritó con toda su alma, hasta casi romperse la garganta, pero el dolor no paró, solo se hizo más intenso, hasta que las lágrimas cayeron a raudales de sus ojos empapando el antifaz. Fuera de la celda, a ambos lados de la puerta los dos guardias trataron de mantener la compostura conteniendo los deseos de taparse los oídos al escuchar los chillidos del joven rubio mientras su líder, el Jefe de la Policía Mundial de Kira, lo torturaba sin piedad.

L permaneció arrodillado, con las manos sangrantes sobre el cristal hasta que escuchó la pesada puerta de la habitación abrirse de nuevo, intentó levantarse y enfrentar a su carcelero, pero no pudo, sus piernas no le respondían. Para cuando se volvió, Kira ya estaba a su lado. El de cabello castaño se arrodilló a su lado depositando un botiquín en el suelo –Ven Elle, dame las manos, no queremos que te debilites más aún ¿verdad?- la sonrisa cínica estaba de nuevo presente en los labios del 'dios', mientras el ex detective no podía contener que la rabia dominara su mirada, sin embargo, le ofreció sus manos heridas con lentitud provocando que aquella detestable sonrisa se ampliara. Light aprovechó su oportunidad para acariciar los delicados dedos del moreno, casi lamentando tener que vendárselos. Una vez lo hubo hecho se quedó simplemente mirando aquellos enormes ojos negros llenos de odio que incluso entonces le atrapaban.

El hechizo se rompió cuando el mayor se apartó empujándolo en el proceso y cayendo de culo, aunque cuando Kira, enfadado por su reacción, volvió a mirarle no pudo dejar de asombrarse ante lo que vio, de nuevo era como si el antiguo detective deseara provocarle, pues allí, sentado con las piernas flexionadas y ligeramente abiertas era como uno de esos pasteles que el inglés tanto amaba, simplemente apetitoso.

Elle contuvo a duras penas las ganas de vomitar al ver el gesto de su enemigo, y cerró las piernas lo más rápido que pudo intentando de nuevo levantarse, pero estas seguían sin querer colaborar, y una vez más cayó sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Light lo vio desvanecerse y no pudo más que felicitarse por su suerte cuando estrechó aquel cuerpo frágil y pálido entre sus brazos, por mucho que Ryuuzaki tratara de resistir no era capaz de hacerle frente, y él se encargaría de que nunca más lo hiciera. L no hizo nada para impedir aquel contacto, no sabía qué podía hacer para escapar de aquel hombre, la vida de sus compañeros, de sus amigos, estaba en sus manos, y la suya… su vida se había desvanecido por completo, Yagami Light se la había quitado pedazo a pedazo, ya no le quedaba nada por lo que vivir. Batalló con las lágrimas que querían salir forzándolas a regresar a los lacrimales pues a pesar de todo, su orgullo, lo poco que quedaba de él, no le permitía llorar frente a su enemigo. Así que simplemente se dejó abrazar sin hacer ningún gesto de oposición, permitió que los brazos del autoproclamado Dios del Mundo le estrecharan con fuerza y que sus manos fuertes tocaran su piel, él no reaccionó de ningún modo, tan solo permaneció inmóvil, como una muñeca rota.

Kira le tomó en brazos caminando hasta la cama donde lo depositó con extremo cuidado –No deberías hacer esfuerzos cuando estás en este estado Elle, no siempre voy a poder venir a socorrerte- susurró el de cabello castaño acariciándole las mejillas, de nuevo las ganas de vomitar se presentaron ante el moreno que no pudo contener su lengua – ¿Socorrerme?- una amarga carcajada salió de la boca de L –Nunca he necesitado a nadie para sobrevivir Kira- una vez más escupió el nombre de su enemigo como si del peor de los insultos se tratara –y menos a ti. Al fin y al cabo, lo único que has hecho con mi vida es destruirla una y otra vez como el cabrón ególatra, egoísta y déspota que eres- no gritó, en ningún momento alzó la voz, pero la suavidad de su tono fue más devastadora que cualquier grito. Entonces una mano le golpeó fuertemente una mejilla volviéndole la cara mientras sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa.

Pero Light no dijo absolutamente nada, tan solo se levantó, recogió el botiquín y salió por la puerta dejando tras de sí un silencio atronador. Observando a su enemigo abandonar la habitación L no pudo dejar de preguntarse qué iba a pasar con él ahora, y durante un instante, tuvo miedo.

Fuera del cuarto Light no pudo evitar apoyarse contra la pared suspirando, pasó una mano por su cabello y cerró los ojos preguntándose qué podía hacer ahora. Sus sueños siempre había llegado hasta el momento en que L acababa en sus manos, nunca había pensado en qué haría con el después y en ese momento su fantasía se estaba rompiendo en pedazos. Entonces recordó lo ocurrido tan solo unos minutos atrás, aquel abrazo había valido todos los años que había esperado por él, un abrazo que no había sido correspondido pero al que el moreno no se había opuesto, solo se había quedado quieto. De pronto se dio cuenta de cuál era la solución y salió corriendo a buscarla.

Había pasado un rato terrible, su mente, por mucho que se sentara en cuclillas, estaba completamente en blanco, una vez más se maldijo por provocar al atractivo psicópata, temiendo lo que este le pudiera hacer para desquitarse. Suspiró apesadumbrado y cerró los ojos tratando de alejar los malos pensamientos de su cabeza, no iba darle le gusto a Kira de torturarse en su ausencia, eso era precisamente lo que él quería. La falta de reloj en la habitación impedía que L precisara el tiempo que había pasado desde que su captor se había marchado, pero acababa de calcular que había transcurrido aproximadamente una hora cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo dejando pasar esta vez no solo a Kira, sino a cuatro miembros de su guardia personal. El japonés se acercó despacio, y ante un gesto suyo, los guardias se lanzaron sobre él inmovilizándole antes de que pudiera intentar defenderse, entonces Kira se acercó sacando de su bolsillo una jeringuilla y enseñándosela con una sonrisa –Es evidente que no vas a colaborar, así que también se hace obvia la necesidad de encontrar una forma para que nos entendamos mejor dado que las amenazas no funcionan contigo- no añadió nada más, pero su sonrisa se amplió cuando destapó la aguja acercándose todavía más mientras uno de los hombres le retorcía el brazo ofreciéndoselo a su Amo.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió el pinchazo, realmente fue lo último que sintió, pronto pudo ver a los guardias apartarse y salir del cuarto, pero por más que batalló con sus miembros fue incapaz de moverse, miró aterrado al de cabello castaño observando entonces la sonrisa que confirmó sus temores, le había inyectado una droga paralizante.

–Mi mayor deseo Elle, es mostrarte la verdad- comentó Light acomodándolo en la cama y tendiéndose a su lado –realmente no quiero hacerte daño, aunque tus palabras sí que me han dolido- hizo una pequeña pausa acariciándole el cabello y después la mejilla levemente hinchada por el golpe anterior –nunca quise destruir tu vida, tan solo acabar con tus creencias impías, para así poder mostrarte mi mundo, un mundo brillante- terminó el castaño, y finalmente se acercó a sus labios lentamente, sabiendo que L ya no podía negarle nada. Light le besó con pasión, como queriendo absorber su esencia misma, bebiendo de sus labios, casi adorando la delicadeza de aquellos belfos delgados y sonrosados. Aquel hermoso inglés era su única tentación.

La única tentación de Dios.

* * *

><p>Bueno, por fin he podido acabar este capítulo. Espero que os guste a pesar de que es un poco angustioso.<p>

Creo que el carácter de Light es bastante fiel al del manga/anime, sin embargo el de L me ha quedado más diferente, la razón es que en la historia aparece en su mejor momento por así decirlo, pero aquí está vencido y los años que ha pasado ocultándose de Kira le han pasado factura emocionalmente hablando, aun así espero que no haya quedado muy raro. Si es así, por favor decídmelo para que lo arregle en el próximo capítulo.

Dejad un comentario con vuestra opinión para que pueda mejorar ^u^

Gracias y hasta pronto, esta vez prometo que no tardaré tanto en volver a subir.

PD: Sé que tocaba un capítulo nuevo del fic 'Oportunidades' pero me está costando un montón acabarlo. Aun así creo que podré subirlo mañana, como muy tarde el martes. Muchas gracias por seguir ahí a pesar de la tardanza :3


	6. V El Hijo de Dios

V. El hijo de Dios

Inmóvil, semiincorporado en el lecho, L tenía la mirada perdida, de nuevo Kira se había marchado dejándole solo, pero él lo prefería así, pues temía su regreso, ahora que no podía siquiera intentar defenderse, el autoproclamado dios tenía campo libre para hacerle lo que se le antojara. Una lágrima cayó por la blanca y suave piel del moreno, ni siquiera podía hablar, así que simplemente yacía allí, esperando que el torturador llegara para cumplir con su tarea, rezando, suplicando para que lo matara rápido, aunque supiera que aquel, era un deseo imposible.

Y de pronto la puerta se abrió, si Elle hubiera podido ponerse en guardia lo habría hecho, sin embargo, lo que atravesó el marco no era ni por asomo lo que había imaginado. El parecido con Kira era más que evidente, pero tenía el cabello más claro y desde luego mucha menor altura. El niño se acercó a la cama con curiosidad, había entrado pensando en encontrar allí a su padre, pero en su lugar había lo que parecía ser un muñeco a tamaño natural blanco y negro con enormes ojos de panda, se subió al lecho gateando sobre las sábanas hasta llegar a su altura y con un solo dedo le tocó la mejilla.

L que le había estado observando con curiosidad, cerró instintivamente los ojos ante el temor de sentir el fino dedo infantil clavarse en su piel, temor, que por otra parte no llegó a cumplirse, pues aunque efectivamente el dedo se hundió en su mejilla, él por supuesto no notó absolutamente nada. El pequeño retrocedió apresuradamente al ver el gesto del moreno dándose cuenta de que estaba vivo. Mientras tanto, Elle, había vuelto a abrir los ojos mirando examinando al pequeño, tenía el cabello castaño claro con algunos mechones rubios, el inglés supuso que herencia de su madre, la piel ligeramente morena y los ojos castaños, idénticos a los de su padre, pero carentes de la crueldad que invadía las pupilas del autoproclamado Dios.

El muchachito se subió entonces en el regazo del antiguo detective acariciando su cabello despeinado, no se parecía a nadie que hubiera visto antes, era precioso, aquellos ojos tan grandes y brillantes, su piel tan blanca, le recordaba a una princesa de cuento. El pequeño rodeó entonces el pálido cuello con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza en uno de ellos cerrando los ojos con un suspiro, en ocasiones como aquella echaba de menos a su madre, pero el cuerpo calentito de aquel chico le reconfortaba.

Así fue como Light los encontró.

Kira se apoyó en el marco de la puerta observando a la pareja con una sonrisa, era como un sueño hecho realidad, la familia que siempre había querido. Parpadeó para volver a la realidad y se aproximó a la cama sin hacer ruido, entonces tomó a su hijo, ya dormido, en brazos sacándolo después del cuarto. Esa vez no se molestó en cerrar la puerta, pues L incapacitado como estaba ni siquiera podía rascarse la nariz.

El moreno miró cómo su enemigo se llevaba al niño al igual que había observado al susodicho muchachito subírsele como un mono. Esa vez no se molestó en hacer el esfuerzo de moverse, sabiendo como sabía que era imposible, simplemente trató de no pensar, tampoco le fue difícil, le había costado ya hasta deducir la identidad del niño, cuanto más tiempo pasaba paralizado más de él se iba perdiendo. Cada mañana trataba de hacer ejercicios de memoria, intentar recordar la Wammy's House y a Watari pero ya no era capaz de rememorar la cara del anciano. Con rabia pensó que Light… Kira, se corrigió, no solo le había robado su vida, ahora además le robaba cualquier atisbo de felicidad que pudiera quedar en él. Y lo peor es que comenzaba a darse cuenta de que poco a poco, estaba volviendo a ver al Yagami Light al que había considerado su amigo, no al monstruo genocida que se escondía tras la máscara, y no podía permitírselo. Tenía que odiarle, _necesitaba_ odiarle, porque si no le odiaba, ya no sabría qué sentir.

Mello temblaba, terriblemente, su cuerpo desnudo y mojado no podía dejar de convulsionarse. A pesar de estar desnudo, no había una sola parte de su piel que se viera de su color pálido original, los verdugones, los morados y las quemaduras cubrían sus miembros, torso y espalda casi por completo. También su cara, excepto los ojos. Los labios también le temblaban, pero no lloraba. Se había quedado sin lágrimas.

Light acostó a su hijo en su cama, le arropó y besó su frente con cuidado antes de abandonar el cuarto de pareces azules, de nuevo volvería con su Elle, aunque no fuera _su_ Elle, el moreno no se había entregado a él y jamás lo haría. Se forzó a pensar en positivo, no podía rendirse ahora que estaba tan cerca, tenía el premio al alcance de las manos, solo tenía que alargar los brazos y cogerlo…sonrió, tal vez fuera precisamente eso lo que tenía que hacer. Le demostraría a L cuanto lo amaba. Sonriendo, Kira se tuvo que contener para no correr, la distancia era la misma de siempre, pero se le hizo eterna. Cuando de nuevo llegó a su habitación, el huésped por supuesto no se había movido, sin poder contener su impaciencia durante más tiempo, cerró la puerta y anduvo hasta la cama casi de puntillas, degustando de ante mano lo que iba a ocurrir. Tumbó a L suavemente sobre la sábana bajera, retirando después la que le tapaba, privando así al hermoso cuerpo de cobertura, luego comenzó a quitarse la camisa sin despegar la vista de la piel blanca como la nieve, cómo deseaba tener cada centímetro sobre sus labios, pensó. La prenda de seda que hasta hacía unos segundos había cubierto su torso cayó olvidada al suelo, a la vez que su dueño se inclinaba sobre su presa.

El antiguo detective observó los labios de su enemigo sobre los suyos, las manos de Kira sobre su piel, acariciando con avaricia, queriendo tocarlo entero. Cerró los ojos e intentó distraer su atención de la lengua que exploraba su boca, de las manos que tocaban sus lugares más íntimos. El momento que más había tenido estaba llegando, no tenía escapatoria posible, iba a ser violado y como Light le había recordado cruelmente, a nadie le iba a importar.

La fría lágrima fue lo primero que Elle sintió en días, entonces intentó mover los dedos y para su sorpresa, estos le respondieron, pero no tuvo tanta suerte cuando quiso levantar los brazos, no le importó, mientras Kira siguiera distraído él tendría una oportunidad, cuando recuperara sus facultades completas…atacaría.

Light lamió cuanto estaba a su alcance, con suavidad mordisqueó el abdomen del inglés mientras sus manos se posaban en sus muslos, ansiando separarlos. Con rapidez, soltó entonces sus pantalones, bajando con ellos la ropa interior y arrojando ambas prendas a un lado. Su boca, no había abandonado el cuerpo de Elle en ningún instante, su lengua se entretenía ahora en su ombligo, demostrándole qué era lo que iba a pasar en su interior en unos minutos. Sus manos ya había separado las piernas, exponiéndole del todo. Fue en ese momento cuando se separó, observando con deleite el sexo de su sometido, pero no lo atendió, simplemente lo examinó durante unos momentos antes de inclinarse para lamer su entrada. L casi tuvo que contener un gemido, nunca había sentido nada igual, pero se contuvo y se dejó hacer mientras, con suavidad, procurando que no se notara, movía sus miembros desentumeciéndolos, preparándose.

Light se separó, masturbándose suavemente pues a pesar de que no precisaba de más estímulo que el cuerpo de su L para excitarse sí que necesitaba extender el líquido preseminal por su miembro para facilitar la penetración. Después lo condujo hasta el ano rosado apoyando la punta sin hacer presión.

L estaba listo para hacer su movimiento, Kira estaba completamente distraído y no podría detenerle, pero cuando quiso levantar el brazo para apartarle, para pegarle incluso, los labios del de cabello castaño se pegaron a los suyos sin previo aviso. Aquel beso le descolocó, no se parecía a ninguno que hubiera recibido, ni de aquel hombre ni de ninguna otra persona. Era suave, dulce, no era lo que él había previsto. Parpadeó y pudo ver que Light tenía los ojos cerrados, no pudo pegarle, algo, algo que no podía comprender le detuvo, y le obligó a colocar el brazo que había levantado sobre el hombro de su enemigo, del hombre que había jurado odiar y matar. Yagami Light le había desarmado con aquel maldito beso.

Matt cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas, no iba a darle el gusto a su captor. A su lado, Mikami tapó suavemente el delgado cuerpo del pelirrojo besando después su nuca. El moreno sonrió entonces, colocando las manos bajo su cabeza, se sentía muy satisfecho de sí mismo, por fin estaba comenzando a domar a la pequeña fiera de cabellos de fuego. Mail Jeevas por fin era suyo, suyo y de nadie más. En la oscuridad de la habitación, sus ojos rojos como la sangre relucían.

Perdonadme por haber tardado tanto en subir esto, en las fiestas no he tenido tanto tiempo como creía, de hecho no he tenido tiempo en absoluto, y al volver a la uni, me han freído a trabajos, así que cuando por fin he encontrado un momento, he escrito esto. Espero que os guste, y prometo que tendré el cap de 'Oportunidades' para finales de semana. A ver si me dan un respiro de trabajos y seminarios y la próxima vez puedo subir antes.

Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo y espero que os haya gustado.


	7. Aviso

Aviso: Sé que tenía que haber puesto esto antes, pero no he tenido tiempo. Os pido disculpas por estar tardando tanto con la actualización, pero estoy desde hace más de un mes en temporada de exámenes y trabajos y no he tenido tiempo de escribir apenas nada. Por suerte, esta semana que viene tengo los últimos exámenes, así que podré volver a actualizar los dos fics que tengo en progreso.

Gracias por vuestra comprensión y una vez más, perdón por las molestias.


	8. VI El Mañana Después

VI. La mañana después

Mello despertó al sentir la fría dureza metálica de una porra en su espalda herida, quiso alejarse y refugiarse en algún sitio, pero estaba demasiado débil y no tenía a donde ir. De pronto, una bota apareció de la nada aplastando viciosamente sus dedos, hasta que el terrible crujido se produjo siendo parcialmente ahogado por su grito. Entonces una voz vacía le habló –Con esta mano apretaste el botón que le hizo volar en pedazos, debería arrancártela del cuerpo- el susurro le hizo abrir los ojos horrorizado, de pronto sabía quien se escondía bajo aquella máscara, sabía a quien pertenecía esa voz, y por eso, estaba convencido de que su pesadilla no iba a terminar jamás.

Cerró los ojos y solo sintió más dolor, no gritó pues ahora estaba convencido de que ni sus gritos aplacarían a aquel hombre. Poco a poco, Mello se sumió en la negrura, el vacío de su interior era demasiado, cerró los ojos y se abandonó.

* * *

><p>Elle se movió adormilado en la cama, pero cuando abrió los ojos fue como si la realidad le diera una bofetada, allí estaba, en el cuarto de su enemigo, en la cama de su enemigo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho del susodicho. Light dormía, y por un momento L pensó en lo sencillo que sería ahogarle con la almohada en aquella misma posición, pero algo le detuvo, lo mismo que la noche anterior le había impedido oponerse a los deseos del hombre al que más quería odiar en el mundo.<p>

Light empezó a despertar al sentir un suave movimiento en la cama a su lado, al aclarar su mirada pudo ver unos enormes ojos negros observándole extrañamente y no pudo contener una sonrisa, con cuidado acarició una de las mejillas del ingles inclinándose a besar sus labios. Elle se mostró tímido, como la noche anterior, aunque finalmente colaboró un poco, menos que antes, pero a Kira no le importó, pronto cualquier duda que el moreno pudiera tener se desvanecería.

Después el japonés se levantó ante la atenta mirada del moreno dirigiéndose hacia la ducha, los ojos de azabache se perdieron en la piel sedosa, ligeramente morena que cubría el cuerpo de su adversario. Una vez este desapareció de la vista, L se tapó la cara con las manos, pero en cuanto lo hizo recordó las manos de Kira sobre su cuerpo, los besos sobre sus labios y la sensación que le provocaba su pene al introducirse en su interior. Abrió los ojos con rabia, mientras el sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas, no era como si hubiera perdido la virginidad la noche anterior, pero aun así le dolió cuando se sentó en el lecho. El calambrazo que recorrió su columna solo sirvió para aumentar su vergüenza.

Light se tuvo que contener para no lanzarse a poseer de nuevo a L cuando vio aquel brillo en sus labios tras el beso, lo deseaba tanto que de no haber corrido hasta el baño le habría violado allí mismo. Pero no, no se lo podía permitir, estaba tan cerca de tener su ansiado premio que perderlo tan solo por un descuido no era aceptable. En cuanto se metió en la ducha, se hizo cargo del problema acariciándose rápidamente con las manos, pero no era lo mismo, la sensación de la entrada de Elle apretándose contra su miembro, acogiéndolo con su calor profundo y su piel sedosa era irrepetible. Gimió fuertemente cuando se corrió pensando en el ex detective inglés, después dejó que el agua limpiara el semen de sus dedos disolviéndolo antes de que fuera absorbido por el desagüe.

Jadeante, apoyó la espalda contra los asépticos azulejos blancos, el agua templada recorría su bien formado cuerpo. Con una mano se echó el pelo hacia atrás y miró a la nada, tenía que centrarse, si se sumergía demasiado en su deseo perdería el control. Se frotó a fondo con la esponja y lavó su cabello, salió de la ducha y se envolvió en un albornoz blanco pero no salió del cuarto, primero tenía que hacer frente al deseo que como un ácido le estaba quemando por dentro. Suspiró y se armó de valor, podía pasar frente a Elle desnudo en su cama sin ser tentado, por la noche sería un buen momento para volver a sumergirse en su cuerpo pero hasta entonces debía refrenarse.

L no se había movido tras incorporarse, tenía la mirada perdida clavada en la puerta, cuanto habría deseado saber la combinación para poder salir de allí. Se levantó entonces, envolviendo su cuerpo en una sábana blanca que como todo en la cama y el cuarto, incluido él mismo, olía a Kira. Anduvo despacio, suponiendo que debía de parecer gracioso, hasta la ventana donde apoyó las manos para mejorar su equilibrio. Pegó la nariz al cristal blindado y examinó el paisaje que se desarrollaba ante él. Qué inocentes eran los que caminaban por la calle, se dijo, ajenos a la terrible verdad sobre su amado "Dios". Pero pronto se preguntó qué clase de hipócrita era, él que se había dejado dominar, que incluso había suplicado por más.

Un sonrojo de ira y vergüenza le llenó la cara. Era peor que la gente que le adoraba, porque él sabía la verdad y aun así se había rendido.

Kira salió entonces del baño y lo vio parado frente a la ventana, quiso pasar de largo, el armario estaba en la otra dirección pensó, pero no pudo contenerse, el inglés era una droga y ahora que lo había tenido no podía sino querer más.

* * *

><p>Anduvo por el largo pasillo sin pararse, los guardias se cuadraban al paso de su jefe, pero ni siquiera se dignó a mirarles, estaba furioso, su prisionero, <em>Mello<em> se recordó, o más bien Michael Keehl se había desmayado antes de que le diera tiempo a hacerle sufrir. Entonces la cara del muchacho, llena de verdugones y heridas le volvió a la mente, no podía entender cómo alguien con una cara tan pura había llegado a arrebatarle la vida entera. Aunque lo que realmente no podía llegar a comprender, era el nudo que se le formaba en el estómago al recordar el delicado cuerpo sangrante.

Era lo que se merecía, se repitió una y otra vez, nada más que lo que se merecía.

Sin embargo, parte de él, sentía pena por el chico rubio. Por Michael.

* * *

><p>Los labios de Kira estaban sobre su cuello, besando y lamiendo todo a su paso, sus manos le acariciaban los muslos abriéndolos para él. L tenía los ojos cerrados, a medias disfrutando del momento, a medias intentando acallar la molesta vocecita que le gritaba que aquello estaba mal. Lo sabía. Estaba convencido de que cometía un error, pero era tan placentero… como cuando de pequeño robaba las tartas que Watari no le permitía comer.<p>

Watari.

El nombre removió algo en su interior. Watari había sido como un padre para él, y aquel hombre, aquel atractivo monstruo que ahora devoraba su pecho le había asesinado a sangre fría, le había quitado a su única familia.

Las manos blancas en sus hombros lo separaron de aquella sensible piel que tan ensimismado le tenía, miró a los profundos pozos negros interrogante y le recibió un muro de acero. ¡No! Gritó su mente, Elle no podía cerrarse de nuevo, no ahora que estaba tan cerca. Se negaba a perder contra el detective, él siempre, _siempre_ ganaba y ahora no sería diferente, no iba a consentir que L se enfrentara a él de nuevo. Tomó el rostro del inglés entre sus manos y lo besó con posesividad.

Eres mío, parecían querer decir aquellos labios, eres mío y de nadie más. Intentó separarse, clavó las uñas en la sensible piel morena provocando que Light gruñera, pero eso no le detuvo. El de cabello castaño le mordió duramente el labio inferior separándoselo, obligándole a abrir la boca, y antes de que la pudiera volver a cerrar aprovechó para introducir la lengua lamiendo a fondo cada centímetro, cada recoveco de aquella deliciosa caverna. Batalló, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, por fin desde que estaba cautivo sus pensamientos y sus acciones se correspondían, pero no sirvió de nada pues como la noche anterior, la habilidad de su enemigo le dejó incapacitado. Elle colocó una pierna rodeando la cadera del japonés, y deslizó las manos hacia abajo, arañándole hasta el pecho.

Light sintió cómo su pene se alargaba y endurecía al notar la rudeza de L. Él a su vez respondió abriéndole más las piernas y enterrando dos dedos en su pequeña entrada rosada. La espalda del de cabello negro se arqueó por el dolor, pero el beso no se rompió, al menos no hasta que necesitaron aire, entonces fue cuando se permitió gemir suavemente, estaba seguro de que de su ano salía sangre, aunque solo fuera un poco. Movió sus dígitos más profundamente abriéndolos mientras buscaba su pequeño botón de placer. Cuando lo encontró sonrió sintiendo el cuerpo de su querido Elle retorcerse entre sus brazos, esa vez le había resultado más sencillo que la anterior, y estaba seguro de que la próxima ni siquiera tendría que buscar.

Gimió fuertemente al notar cómo el dolor era abatido por una ola de placer irresistible, movió las caderas en contra de su voluntad para clavar más los dedos en su interior, a la vez que maldecía a su cuerpo por seguir rindiéndose. Mientras tanto en su mente cualquier prejuicio, cualquier duda se había desvanecido, siendo sustituidas tan solo por la necesidad de volver a ser poseído. L tuvo un instante de claridad cuando Light salió de su interior y se dio cuenta de qué era exactamente lo que quería.

Haciendo gala de toda su fuerza, el mayor empujó a Kira apartándolo de sí y obligándolo a tumbarse sobre las sábanas deshechas de la noche anterior. Sorprendido, el asesino de masas pudo ver cómo aquel sensual genio se le acercaba lentamente, colocando una pierna a cada lado de su cadera, sujetando sus hombros con las manos. Entonces, una de las elegantes manos pálidas le agarró pene con fuerza conduciéndolo hasta su entrada, y Elle empezó a bajar por él hasta que lo tuvo totalmente en su interior. Sintió la presión sobre su próstata y gritó de placer aferrándose al cuerpo de su enemigo, besando sus labios, esta vez era él el que mandaba.

Movió las caderas arriba y abajo, gimiendo y robando gemidos de los labios ajenos, temblando, acariciando y poseyendo todo lo que Light le ofrecía. Su cerebro era un barullo de emociones, sentimientos encontrados y pensamientos inconexos que trataba de ignorar, mientras un grandioso placer le poseía cada vez que sentía su interior llenó por aquel enorme pene. Los movimientos se volvieron frenéticos, sobre todo cuando unos dedos temblorosos tomaron su propio miembro erecto y húmedo masajeándolo al ritmo de sus movimientos. Kira sintió la necesidad de su L, y con el brazo libre le ayudó a subir y a bajar cada vez más deprisa, él mismo estaba al borde, lo sabía sus testículos se tensaban por el deseo imperante de eyacular, de llenar el interior del inglés con su abundante semilla. Quiso besarle pero no halló las fuerzas, terminó mirándole a los ojos, eso fue más que suficiente, Light gimió corriéndose con fuerza a la vez que su mano era llenada por el semen de Elle. Al notar la humedad en su ano arqueó su espalda echando la cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza, abriendo los ojos ante la súbita revelación que había invadido su conciencia.

L había visto la luz, sabía la respuesta a la pregunta que le había estado corroyendo por dentro. Si había estado dispuesto a dejarlo todo para detener a Kira había sido por una única razón: Kira era _suyo_.

* * *

><p>Entró en la habitación sin molestarse en encender la luz, si lo hacía, vería su foto, y entonces la rabia volvería a poseerle. Se sentó en la amplia pero fría cama quitándose los zapatos, después aflojó la corbata y echándose si retirar el edredón, encendió la televisión. En la pantalla fue apareciendo la brillante figura de su rubio prisionero, estaba aún desmayado, un pequeño charco de sangre se había formado bajo su cuerpo y nuevas heridas cubrían las antiguas. No se había movido desde la noche anterior, la única señal de que seguía vivo era el temblor de sus extremidades por el frío, una parte de él despertó entonces, una que creía que había muerto y tuvo que contenerse por no ir y taparlo. Rió amargamente, el policía que había en él parecía haber resurgido.<p>

Mello recuperó la conciencia unas horas después de que su torturador se marchara, se dio cuenta, por el dolor fresco de sus piernas, de que este no había dejado de apalearle solo porque estuviera desmayado. Quiso moverse, aunque fuera para acurrucarse contra la pared, pero no pudo, las piernas le temblaban, pero cuando intentaba extenderlas no le respondían. Asustado, palmoteó débilmente con los brazos queriendo levantarse, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de sentir la pierna derecha.

Las lágrimas llenaron su rostro marcado, se tapó la cara con las manos haciendo frente a los terribles pinchazos de dolor y siguió llorando –Lo siento- susurró a la nada, era demasiado tarde para disculparse, pero no le importó porque ahora lo _sentía_ de verdad.

* * *

><p>Siento haber tardado tanto, como ya puse en el aviso he estado terriblemente ocupada, y no solo por los exámenes, la planificación de las vacaciones y el tener que escribir más capítulos me tiene agotada, aun así espero subir prontito ahora que tengo tiempo libre.<p>

Espero que me disculpéis y que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo.

Hasta la próxima~


	9. VII Pensamientos Traicioneros

VII. Pensamientos Traicioneros

Matt abrió los ojos con lentitud notando el peso de otro cuerpo sobre el suyo y fue como si le hubieran pegado una bofetada, se revolvió un poco bajo Mikage pero este no se apartó, ni siquiera pareció despertarse. Al cabo de un rato, frustrado ya, el pelirrojo se volvió a quedar quieto y su captor sonrió abrazándolo un poco más contra sí sin dejar de fingir en ningún momento que seguía dormido.

Cuando la respiración de Mail se volvió regular de nuevo, Teru abrió los ojos, que destellaron a pesar del brillo dorado que entraba a través de la ventana. Miró hacia abajo examinando la hermosa cabeza pelirroja, el cabello de fuego enmarcaba la cara blanca como la nieve cayendo rebelde sobre sus ojos cerrados, sus largas pestañas negras, ligeras como el vuelo de una mariposa vibraban suavemente ante sus respiraciones. Con una sola mano le acarició la mejilla deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su premio, su hermoso Matt, se mostrara siempre tan tranquilo y obediente como aparentaba ser cuando estaba dormido.

* * *

><p>Light abrió los ojos al sentir el sol sobre sus párpados, se removió un poco en el lecho y descubrió sorprendido que estaba solo en la habitación, se levantó rápidamente y lo que vio frente a él le quitó el aliento. La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta.<p>

Debía de habérsele olvidado cerrarla la noche anterior, ahora estaba abierta de par en par, y Elle no estaba con él en la cama. Se levantó tan deprisa que la sala dio vueltas a su alrededor, apenas podía mantenerse completamente en pie cuando ya estaba saliendo por la puerta a la vez que se ponía los pantalones, en su vida había estado el japonés más preocupado y nervioso, si L había escapado no dejaba de preguntarse cuanto caos habría sembrado ya. Con los dedos, se peinó un poco tratando de aparentar una calma que claramente no sentía mientras trataba de abrocharse correctamente la camisa. Llegó al salón metiéndosela por dentro del pantalón y batallando para ponerse el cinturón cuando se quedó parado como un idiota. L estaba allí, envuelto en un grueso albornoz queriendo quitarse de encima a Hikari que se le había subido como un mono encima y le tironeaba de los alborotados cabellos negros como el carbón. Sin embargo, a pesar de la situación, el ex detective no parecía especialmente molesto por la intromisión y una diminuta sonrisa, casi imperceptible se había instalado en sus labios.

Como la vez anterior, Light no hizo ningún ruido, se quedó mirando la escena casi creyendo que se trataba de un sueño. Desde que Misa había muerto, Hikari no se había acercado a nadie más que a él, pero Elle parecía gustarle, lo que era perfecto si este iba a ser la reina de su utopía. Entonces, el niño de pronto lo vio y dio un grito bajándose del moreno corriendo hacia él con una gran sonrisa – ¡Papá!- chilló lanzándose como una bala hacia sus piernas, Kira por su parte, tomó a su heredero en brazos levantándole por encima de su cabeza y abrazándole después.

L se dio cuenta de que cuando estaba con su hijo, Kira volvía ser Yagami Light, el muchacho de notas perfectas que nunca había hecho nada malo. El niño parecía adorarlo y el de cabello castaño se permitía comportarse como el humano que era en realidad en vez de como el Dios que pretendía ser. Él que nunca había tenido una familia, unos padres que le quisieran o se preocuparan por él, sintió una punzada de celos recorriéndole las entrañas al ver la forma en que Light abrazaba al pequeño, la forma en que le miraba como si fuera su mayor tesoro. Probablemente lo era, se dijo, aquel niño risueño, inocente y confiado era lo que su enemigo más amaba en el mundo, y aunque en el pasado lo habría usado contra él, en ese momento se veía incapaz de hacerle daño.

* * *

><p>Near miró a su alrededor, había conseguido escaparse por el conducto de ventilación gracias a su pequeño tamaño, pero no sabía por cuanto más tiempo podría aguantar allí dentro con el frío que hacía. Estaba seguro de que se había perdido en la maraña de tuberías que mantenían fresco y aireado el palacio de Kira. De pronto, una trampilla como la que había usado para subir, cedió bajo su cuerpo, y la delicada figura vestida de blanco no pudo contener un grito cuando cayó hacia el vacío.<p>

A pesar de que era un reflejo irracional, Nate cerró sus grandes ojos negros como si con ello pudiera parar el dolor del golpe. Pero no hubo tal impacto, unos brazos fuertes atraparon su pequeña anatomía salvándole de una muerte segura. El muchacho de cabello blanco alzó entonces el rostro para mirar a su salvador, y apenas pudo creer lo que veía –Estas vivo- susurró casi sin aliento.

* * *

><p>Mientras abrazaba a Hikari, vio la expresión de anhelo en el rostro de L que este había intentado ocultar sin éxito y deseó acercársele para incluirle en el abrazo, pero sabía perfectamente que el moreno no se iba a dejar, todavía era muy orgulloso a pesar de haber perdido. Elle, desde por encima de sus rodillas miró la escena con sus enormes ojos negros maldiciéndose por su propia debilidad. Kira no dudaba en amenazarle y usar la vida de sus amigos para mantenerle a raya, pero él no era capaz de la misma crueldad. Aunque le pesara, tenía que reconocer que era débil, mucho más débil que Light. Apretó los puños con rabia, ya no se sentía victorioso como la noche anterior, cuando había dominado al hombre más poderoso del mundo en su propia cama. Él había sido la justicia del mundo hasta que ese niñato le había desbancado creando aquella abominable sociedad que él llamaba su "Mundo Perfecto", había sido el más grande de los detectives de la historia, habría hecho morder el polvo a Sherlock Holmes en caso de que este hubiera sido real, había condenado a muerte a genocidas, asesinos de masas y demás tipos de psicópata de jardín, hasta el día en que había conocido a Yagami Light, ese día, sin siquiera saberlo, se había embarcado en un viaje sin retorno que había hecho añicos su vida entera, que había reducido su reputación a un susurro en el viento y su libertad a un recuerdo que comenzaba a olvidar.<p>

Aun así, en aquel momento, mientras veía a su enemigo, al hombre que se lo había quitado todo abrazar a su hijo, no podía dejar de darse cuenta de lo increíblemente atractivo que era cuando sonreía, y tampoco podía evitar pensar en lo que le gustaría seguir viendo esa sonrisa durante el resto de su vida.

Y por eso, L sentía asco de sí mismo, aunque muy en el fondo de sí mismo, una parte de él, ronroneaba satisfecha al recordad la sensación de pertenecer a Kira.

* * *

><p>La puerta de la celda se abrió de golpe, tan fuerte que chocó contra la pared y rebotó, de haber podido Melló habría brincado del susto, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para nada, ni siquiera para seguir viviendo. El joven rubio solo deseó que su captor llegara para matarle con rapidez, pues si le volvía a torturar no sería capaz de resistirlo, sin embargo, no fue así. En absoluto.<p>

La figura trajeada se acercó con lentitud, llevaba algo en las manos, pero Michael no pudo distinguir lo que era hasta que sintió la manta envolver su cuerpo. Lo que podría haberse considerado un gesto compasivo, casi cariñoso, le produjo más punzadas de dolor por todo el cuerpo. El hombre le tomó en brazos, apretándole contra su pecho. Sabía que no tenía que sentirse así, que el chico de aspecto inocente era el asesino de su amada, pero no podía evitar desear confortarle al verle en aquel estado, después de su bien merecido castigo ya no deseaba su muerte, no, era mucho más lo que quería que Michael Keehl le diera. Si él se lo había robado todo, que ahora se lo devolviera.

Con una sonrisa decidida el Jefe Mundial de la policía de Kira, acarició uno de los temblorosos, magullados y aun así, hermosos muslos del chico, este se removió en medio de sus pesadillas, provocándole una sonrisa. Esa iba a ser su compensación, tendría su cuerpo, pero no se iba a quedar ahí.

Quería mucho más.

* * *

><p>Después de una terrible sequía de ideas aquí vuelvo. Primero que nada os deseo a todos un feliz año 2013.<p>

Lo segundo que os quería decir es que me disculpo por tantos meses sin subir nada, lo cierto es que llevo con el capítulo a medio escribir desde el verano, pero no sé exactamente por qué, cada vez que intentaba acabarlo era incapaz. Espero que no se vuelva a repetir una ausencia tan larga, y para evitarlo, he decidido reducir las publicaciones a una vez al mes. Sé que a muchos os puede parecer poco, pero es la forma de mantener la historia al día y de mantener también su calidad.

Tercero, quiero agradecer el rev que recibí hace unos días que me despertó de mi letargo, eso unido a que he vuelto a ver el anime de Death Note y me he tragado durante días los respectivos openings y endings es lo que me ha permitido acabar el capítulo. (Me sale Maximum The Hormone por las orejas XD)

Muchas gracias a los que todavía seguís conmigo y a los que os unís por primera vez.

Un saludo~


	10. VIII Dudas

¡Hola! Aquí llego con el octavo capítulo. No quería tardar tanto en subir, pero con los exámenes no pude hacerlo antes. Aun así aunque tarde, el capítulo de este mes es más largo que el del anterior y espero seguir aumentando su tamaño en los meses venideros. Espero que os guste.

¡A leer!

* * *

><p>VIII. Dudas<p>

Mello despertó en una habitación tan blanca que al principio le cegó su brillo, alzó el rostro de entre sus brazos y se retiró la cortina de cabello dorado de los ojos, entonces, enfocó sus adormecidas pupilas de azabache y pudo ver frente a él un enorme ventanal, nunca le había gustado mucho el sol, pero llevaba tanto tiempo sin verle que a punto estuvo de chillar de felicidad cuando sus rayos dorados le cegaron. Pero entonces giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y su júbilo se desvaneció, encima de la mesilla había un marco de plata con la foto de una muchacha sonriente, no se había equivocado, pues podía reconocer perfectamente a la mujer que le dirigía una sonrisa congelada en el tiempo. Era Yagami Sayu.

* * *

><p>L estaba sentado en cuclillas en un cómodo sofá mientras frente a él, Hikari jugaba con unos puzles, Kira le había llevado ropa y después le había dejado allí encerrado, vigilando a su hijo, el niño estaba construyendo con Legos una réplica del triángulo de Dios aunque estaba aún algo atrasado y eso que ya iba por la pieza tres mil. Durante un momento, Elle dirigió su profunda mirada negra hacia la salida donde dos guardias armados estaban situados a cada lado de la puerta, el niño parecía ajeno a ellos, pero para L era imposible no verlos, incluso cuando no estaba mirando. Uno de ellos le devolvió una mirada vacía de fanático y el ex detective se volvió a concentrar en el hijo de su enemigo. Hikari había salido a su padre, no solo en el aspecto físico, sino también en su inteligencia, como su prodigiosa construcción demostraba, al verle, el moreno no podía evitar acordarse de Near. Un nudo se formó en su garganta al pensar en el albino, llevaba tanto tiempo sin verle… ojalá estuviera bien.<p>

Su tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando el niño se lanzó hacia sus piernas abrazándole sonriente –No me estabas haciendo caso- dijo con voz acusadora pero son borrar la mueca feliz del rostro – ¿Miras hacia la puerta porque quieres ir fuera?- preguntó en voz baja, como si fuera un secreto, y L le miró sorprendido, no espera ser tan transparente para un crío tan pequeño –Ven- le dijo entonces Hikari tomándole de la mano y tirando de él para que se levantara. Le llevó hacia la puerta, y cuando el moreno pensaba que los guardias les iban a detener, estos simplemente se apartaron para dejarles pasar, aunque sí que les siguieron mientras andaban. Para Elle, andar encorvado nunca había sido un inconveniente, pero en aquel momento, haciéndolo por culpa del hijo de su enemigo, se sentía extrañamente ridículo.

Entraron en un ascensor que había al final del pasillo y Hikari le soltó tan solo para ponerse de puntillas y marcar el número cien, inmediatamente después las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor comenzó a bajar, tan deprisa, que por un momento L tuvo la impresión de que el suelo había desaparecido bajo sus pies.

* * *

><p>Near miraba al hombre que lo cargaba como si se tratara de un fantasma, lo había visto morir, estaba convencido, junto con el resto de su equipo anti-Kira. Cuando L había escapado u desaparecido en los bajos fondos, él había intentado seguir con su legado sin llegar a darse cuenta de que si el mejor detective del mundo no había podido vencer a aquel cretino con ínfulas divinas, un niño como él, por muy genio que fuera, era todavía menos capaz. Había contactado con el moreno y otros oficiales de la ley para actuar, incluso en contra de los deseos de su mentor que le había advertido de que acabaría perdiendo. Le había creído acabado, y él…él se había creído con derecho a suplantarle.<p>

Al final, L había tenido razón como siempre y por su culpa habían matado a su equipo cuando perdieron, o eso había creído hasta ahora.

–Gevanni- susurró mirando los profundos ojos grises del hombre, este sonrió un poco pero no le miró, el chico albino dirigió su propia vista en dirección hacia donde el moreno mantenía sus ojos fijos. Su boca se abrió por la sorpresa. Era su habitación, el cuarto al que le habían llevado después de su captura, con la puerta vigilada por guardias armados. Hasta entonces no había pensado en escapar, estaba preocupado y contento a partes iguales, y además confuso al sentir tanto aprecio por una persona a la que no solo no conocía en profundidad sino que al parecer, le había traicionado. Sin embargo, al ver la puerta ante sí, Nate no pudo contenerse, dio un puñetazo a su captor y pegó un brinco aterrizando en el suelo de culo, sin perder un segundo, se levantó y empezó a correr en dirección contraria.

Oyó gritar a uno de los guardias "¡Capitán!" y sintió nauseas, no podía creer que le hubiera engañado de semejante manera, que el hombre que le había llevado regalos y consolado cuando sus puzles se caían fuera un fanático. Llegó a la esquina y la dobló, pero no pudo llegar mucho más lejos, justo entonces sintió un poderoso brazo enrollarse en su cintura con tanta fuerza que salió volando hasta que choco contra el fuerte pecho de Gevanni, entonces pudo escuchar – ¿De verdad creías que te dejaría escapar?-

* * *

><p>Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, L tuvo que cerrar los ojos al sentir los rayos del sol cegándole, se puso una mano en la frente y caminó unos pocos pasos, pero entonces la mano del niño le detuvo –Cuidado, si sigues andando caerás al vacío- dijo Hikari, y ante sus palabras, L abrió los ojos de nuevo viendo ante sí la abrupta abertura del nivel, y tras ella, la ciudad cuya vida seguía fluyendo. Nunca había sido muy amigo de las grandes aglomeraciones de personas, pero ver los coches, considerablemente disminuidos y las personas aún más minimizadas por la distancia, casi le hizo sentir libre de nuevo. Sintió los tirones demandantes del hijo de su enemigo y se volvió observando la naturaleza desplegada del jardín. Era una maravilla.<p>

A través de las cámaras, Light observaba la escena con una sonrisa. La cara de esperanza del moreno era un soplo de aire fresco, y debía reconocer aunque solo fuera para sí mismo, que le parecía una escena hermosa en su totalidad. Su hijo y su mayor amenaza jugando juntos. Elle nunca le había parecido un hombre de juegos, pero viéndole sonreír de aquella manera, tan dulce, tan sumamente inocente, contradecía su primera impresión. A su lado Hikari reía mientras ambos, arremangados, trataban de atrapar a alguno de los Koi que nadaban en el riachuelo artificial que recorría el perímetro del parque. Lo que más enternecedor le resultó fue ver cómo no solo el antiguo detective estaba en cuclillas, sino también su pequeño que, imitándole, se había metido también el pulgar en la boca.

Elle observó al niño que le imitaba, y se sintió más raro que nunca, un mini-Light copiando su postura favorita era algo que no se veía todos los días. Pero a la vez le resultaba hermoso, y de nuevo, la añoranza se apropió de él. La añoranza, no por su libertad como cabría esperar, sino por una familia, más concretamente, por una familia con aquel niño adorable y su padre no tan encantador. Era lo que más deseaba, concluyó, también era lo que no podía tener.

Sabía por qué Kira le había puesto de niñera de su hijo, solo había dos razones posibles, que quisiera restregarle por las narices una vez más que había ganado, lo que sinceramente, él dudaba pues el japonés ya le había torturado con eso lo suficiente, o quería tentarle y Hikari era la manzana prohibida. Había más de un ochenta y cinco por ciento de posibilidades de que así fuera. Sabía que su mirada el día anterior cuando los había visto abrazándose no había pasado desapercibida, y de pronto, el niño estaba bajo su responsabilidad. Quería reír, ¿cuántas veces había caído ya ante las trampas de aquel hombre? Si seguía así acabaría por creer que realmente se trataba de un Dios, pensó sarcásticamente. Nunca había sido derrotado, nunca hasta que Light había llegado a su vida con aquella mente prodigiosa y su cara de niño bueno.

Kira cerró su ordenador y salió de la habitación yendo hacia el ascensor, recorriendo el mismo camino que unas horas antes había hecho su hijo y su amante, porque L era su amante, por mucho que lo negara. Aunque pronto dejaría siquiera de intentar negarlo, lo había visto en sus profundos pozos negros, Elle estaba a punto de rendirse. Light se frotó las manos, dentro de muy poco, podría presentar ante el mundo a su diosa.

* * *

><p>Mello miró hacia la puerta que se acababa de abrir y examinó a la figura parada en el umbral con ojo crítico. Llevaba un traje negro, caro, probablemente hecho a medida y una corbata azul marino, del mismo color que la camisa. El gesto serio hacía que su cara juvenil pareciera mucho mayor y acentuaba las líneas de expresión, aunque lo que más gravedad aportaba a su rostro eran sus ojos castaños oscuros que le miraban de una manera que le hacía sentir totalmente indefenso. Llevaba el pelo negro algo más corto que la última vez que lo había visto, aunque no parecía contento con el corte pues se lo echó hacia atrás con una mano en el mismo momento en el que uno de sus zapatos de cuero italiano se posó en la habitación.<p>

Así vestido, con el pesado reloj de acero en su muñeca y el alfiler de plata en su corbata, Matsuda Touta resultaba imponente.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido lo de que el torturador misterioso de Mello resultara Matsuda?<p>

¿Alguno lo vio venir? ¿Y lo de Gevanni?

Hacédmelo saber en vuestros comentarios.

¡Hasta el mes que viene!


	11. IX En Mil Pedazos

Ya estoy aquí, siento no haber podido venir el mes pasado, pero no fui capaz d escribir nada, sin embargo, eso significa que este mes actualizaré dos veces, así que esperad otro capítulo la semana que viene o la siguiente. Y como disculpa he puesto la portada de la historia. Esta es el tamaño original: i48. tinypic 1zobvon. jpg y esta la foto sin censura: i46. tinypic jl1lie. jpg

En este capítulo me he centrado más en Mello, Matt y Near, porque a los pobres les había dejado muy abandonados.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p>IX. En Mil Pedazos<p>

Nate chilló con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, batallando contra las manos de su antiguo subordinado que le intentaba inmovilizar sobre la única pieza de mobiliario que había en la habitación, la cama. Gevanni gruñó al sentir las uñas del menor arañando salvajemente una de sus mejillas, inmediatamente juntó las finas muñecas del chico y las apretó con fuerza entre una de sus manos. Nunca había esperado que inmovilizar a alguien tan pequeño fuera tan sumamente complicado. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, atrapando las delicadas muñecas con esposas previamente unidas al cabecero de la cama, Gevanni tenía la cara completamente llena de arañazos, la camisa fuera de los pantalones, el nudo de la corbata deshecho y la chaqueta más arrugada que la cara de un octogenario. Pero aun así, el moreno estaba satisfecho.

Se levantó de la cama observando al niño forcejear y, al darse cuenta de que no podría huir, mirarle con rabia, pero él solo le sonrió –Si no te hubieras resistido, no habría hecho falta atarte de este modo Nate-

El susurro de su nombre le provocó escalofríos en la columna, y sintió ganas de vomitar cuando vio la mirada gris del hombre deslizarse por su figura, deteniéndose especialmente en las zonas en las que, por el forcejeo, la ropa fuera de lugar mostraba su piel suave como el terciopelo. El policía sentía que la boca se le hacía agua ante la visión del albino, indefenso, y expuesto solo para él. No era tan pequeño como aparentaba, ni mucho menos, pero todavía era un crío, sobre todo si le comparaban con él, aunque eso solo aumentaba las posibilidades de que fuera su primero.

De pronto, fue como si en la habitación hubieran subido la temperatura, Stephen se acercó a la cama y colocando las manos a cada lado de la cabeza blanca, se dispuso a besar a su particular princesa.

* * *

><p>Los dos segundos en que tardó en alcanzar el jardín se le hicieron eternos como si hubieran sido dos horas, dos horas terriblemente aburridas. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, los guardias que las custodiaban se cuadraron, y como era normal, Light no les hizo ningún caso. Anduvo silenciosamente sobre la delicada hierba escuchando las risas y los sonidos de salpicadura, el mismo no pudo contener una sonrisa cuando, al acercarse más, pudo ver como una de las carpas saltaba mojando a L, y después caía de nuevo al agua mientras Hikari extendía los brazos para atraparla. A ninguno de los dos parecía importarles que estuvieran empapados de los pies a la cabeza, seguían riéndose y jugando con sus pobres peces. Se aproximó con rapidez abrazando a su hijo desde atrás, que chilló y se volvió abrazándole, empapándole la camisa en el proceso, a Light no le importó, porque había girado el rostro para ver al ex detective moreno que se había levantado como por resorte al verle aparecer y ahora comenzaba a alejarse, como si quisiera salir corriendo y no supiera por dónde.<p>

No iba a dejarle, no ahora que estaba a punto de atraparlo, así que Light hizo lo único que podía hacer para destruir de una vez por todas las ruinas de lo que una vez habían sido las murallas impenetrables del inglés: se metió en el agua, sin importarle que se le estropearan los zapatos o se le mojara la ropa, cruzando hasta llegar a la altura del moreno, y asegurando a su hijo con tan solo un brazo, tomó la cintura del mayor y le besó en los labios sin ningún pudor.

* * *

><p>Mello contuvo las ganas de gritar al sentir la gasa pasar una vez más sobre su espalda destrozada, lo que fuera que empapaba el áspero trozo de tela le escocía con rabia, haciendo que todo su cuerpo gritara de agonía. Era como la guinda que coronaba el pastel de su tortura.<p>

Matsuda miró fijamente las heridas abiertas que llenaban la espalda de su prisionero, antes de desinfectarlas. No pudo contener una sonrisa al sentir el temblor que invadía el cuerpo del rubio, que se acentuó más siquiera cuando el alcohol tomó contacto con su piel mancillada. Con la mano libre, retiró algo del pelo del chico, disfrutando de su escalofrío, en sus ojos vio moverse las ruedecillas de su prodigioso cerebro, tratando de comprender qué iba a pasar con él. Decidió no ponérselo muy difícil, y deslizó sus dedos libres sobre la poca piel que quedaba intacta en el cuerpo del muchacho, la de sus glúteos. Los ojos negros casi se le salieron de las órbitas al comprender por qué estaba allí. Matsuda lo notó moverse, pero no le costó nada mantenerlo quieto, tan solo tuvo que apretar su mano en la espalda magullada y Mello dejó de debatirse.

Se inclinó entonces, hasta que casi rozó el cuerpo del chico con su pecho y le habló al oído –Yo la quería Mike, ¿te puedo llamar Mike? Es que Michael Keehl es muy largo- susurró deslizando entre sus dedos los mechones rubios y colocándolos tras la oreja –Como te decía, yo amaba a Sayu, estaba esperando a que creciera para decírselo, pero tú no le dejaste crecer, tú me la robaste. Y ahora, me vas a compensar- Se incorporó entonces, y le dio la vuelta, haciéndole gemir de dolor. Se colocó sobre el cuerpo desnudo y magullado del muchacho sujetándole los brazos a ambos lados del torso –Tu, vas a ser mío, cuando yo quiera, como yo quiera. Me vas a obedecer o te juro_ Mike_ que cuando termine contigo me habrás suplicado mil veces que te mate-

* * *

><p>De haber podido sonreír, Kira lo habría hecho abiertamente, pues en cuanto su boca había colisionado con la de su enemigo, había escuchado su resistencia romperse, había podido oír a su resolución agonizar contra sus labios. Se separó lentamente, sintiendo los ojos castaños de Hikari abrirse como platos, al igual que los negros de su Elle.<p>

No sabía qué decir, al verle de pronto, no había sabido reaccionar y se maldecía por ello, aquel maldito crío había terminado con su famoso autocontrol en tan solo unas noches de pasión. Había querido huir, temiendo que fuera a "castigarle" por abandonar la habitación, sabiendo perfectamente qué era capaz de hacer el de cabello castaño, pero lo que había venido después, había sido mucho peor, porque había acabado con la poca determinación que le quedaba. L sabía que podría haber soportado casi cualquier cosa, cualquier tortura física o mental, incluso ver morir a sus sucesores, pero no aquello.

Solo había tenido un punto débil, y Kira le había apuñalado justo en el centro con aquel beso. Bajó los ojos, y apoyó la frente en el hombro de su enemigo con gesto derrotado –Tu ganas- susurró, lo más bajo que pudo, con la esperanza de que Light no le oyera, pero si alguna vez había tenido suerte, ya no le acompañaba, la mano en su cabello, fue indicador de eso. Cerró los ojos sin prestar atención a lo que Hikari le decía a su padre.

No quería escuchar nada, solo quería hacerse una bola y estar solo.

Pero sobre todo, tenía ganas de echarse a llorar.

* * *

><p>Matt miraba por la ventana, no era la primera vez que se pasaba así el día entero, ni tampoco sería la última. A veces, intentaba no pensar, intentaba simplemente evadirse, no lo conseguía, por supuesto, pero eso no le hacía dejar de intentarlo. Otras pensaba en los niños, pensaba en las vagas noticias con las que el cabrón de Mikami le torturaba y el intentaba forzar a la sumisión. No lo conseguía, pero la mayoría de las veces, él tampoco conseguía enterarse de nada relevante. Solo sabía que estaban vivos Near y L, no sabía nada de Mello y sinceramente tampoco quería pensar en él, en lo que le estarían haciendo si es que seguía con vida, porque, ¿cuán terrible podía ser si ni siquiera Mikami Teru hablaba de ello? Al fin y al cabo, el ex fiscal era un experto en perseguir y castigar "herejes".<p>

La puerta se abrió, no hacía mucho ruido pero tampoco era necesario que lo hiciera, él siempre sabía cuándo tenía aquellos ojos tan rojos como su cabello clavados en la espalda. No se volvió, nunca lo hacía, consideraba una victoria moral el que su adversario fuera el que se le aproximaba, y además, parecía frustrar al moreno, algo que siempre le alegraba el día.

Teru anduvo con paso lento hasta la silla, donde el pelirrojo envuelto en una yukata blanca, miraba al cielo, era lo único que se podía ver desde aquella altura en cualquier caso. Colocó una mano sobre sus mechones carmesí y la deslizó hasta llegar a su nuca tan suave como la seda. No comentó nada, quería ser preguntado, quería que Mail se rindiera de una vez a la evidencia de que le pertenecía, de que le había pertenecido siempre. Pero el chico, terco como una mula, no dijo nada, era una batalla de voluntades, al igual que el día anterior, y el anterior y así, hasta el momento en que le había capturado.

Aun podía recordar la primera vez que le había visto, Mail, en aquella época había trabajado junto al rubio que se hacía llamar Mello, y se había hecho pasar por un policía de Kira. Mikami rió un poco, el pelirrojo había tenido el nervio de fingir ser uno de los suyos, se había atrevido a caminar por delante de sus narices recabando información para sus enemigos. Aunque su mayor error, había sido seguirle el juego con la esperanza de averiguar más aquello era lo que eventualmente le había llevado a su cama, a volar por los aires su tapadera y a revelar sus verdaderos objetivos. _Y a escapársele por entre los dedos,_ le repitió una desagradable vocecilla en su cabeza. En definitiva, había sido lo que inexorablemente, había conducido a aquel momento.

Mikami no pudo aguantar más aquel silencio abrumador que le aplastaba, y tuvo que lidiar con la mirada de triunfo del joven –Hoy ni siquiera saludas, Mail, y eso que te traigo buenas noticias- dijo con aire de suficiencia al ver cómo el chico inmediatamente se giraba para mirarle a la cara. No quería preguntar, sabía que no tenía que caer en la trampa, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, aquel maldito desgraciado sabía dónde tenía que pinchar para hacerle brincar – ¿Y qué buenas noticias son esas?- preguntó intentando sonar indiferente, sabiendo que no le había salido y que aunque lo consiguiera, el moreno le conocía lo bastante bien como para no tragarse su acto. Pero aun así, comenzó a contarle, aparentemente muy satisfecho de sí mismo –Al parecer L está comenzando a ver la verdad del Dios Kira, parece ser que Hikari-sama es el encargado de mostrársela- Mail entrecerró los ojos al escucharlo, pero le dejó seguir hablando –El niño albino intentó escapar pero fue detenido- al ver su alarma, el moreno esbozó una falsa sonrisa de compasión y le aseguró que estaba bien, antes de ir a por el plato principal –Y lo mejor para el final, como se suele decir, tu amigo rubio ha vuelto a mi radar, la buena noticia es que sigue vivo, la mala es que es la nueva mascota del Jefe de la Policía, así que a partir de ahora, va a desear morir cada día de su miserable vida-

Si los comentarios condescendientes sobre L y Near le había hecho hervir la sangre, Matt no se pudo contener al escucharle hablar de esa manera de su mejor amigo, porque Mello era su mejor amigo, L había sido su mentor, y Near era un niño adorable, pero Mello era con quien lo había compartido todo en el orfanato y el simple hecho de escuchar a alguien referirse a él con tamaña falta de respeto le puso en el borde. Así que el pelirrojo se levantó, y le dio un puñetazo a Mikami Teru.

El hombre habría caído hacia atrás si no hubiera sido porque Matt le sujetó por el cuello de la chaqueta, juntando sus caras casi por completo. Mirándole a los ojos le dijo con rabia –Nunca vuelvas a hablar así de mi familia-

* * *

><p>Muchísimas gracias a quienes me habéis comentado, he intentado responder a todos los revs, pero como la pag no publica mis respuestas no sé a quién he contestado y a quien no .<br>En el caso de que no lo haya hecho no ha sido por nada, solo porque lo que he dicho arriba, os agradezco muchísimo que me dejéis coments así que si no os contesto perdonad. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo a:  
>obito kun 9520<br>MariTenebrae  
>JedFog<br>Gabriela Ines  
>Angel electrico<br>Scar Lawliet  
>Camila mku<br>Es genial poder contar con gente tan maravillosa.


	12. X Tú, Yo, Nosotros

Lo prometí y aquí está, el segundo capítulo.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p>X. Tú, yo, nosotros<p>

El grito sacudió las paredes de la habitación, que si hubieran tenido ojos, se los habría tapado, bueno, si también hubieran tenido brazos. Al grito le siguió un rugido, el chirrido de unos muelles y un sonido sordo que indicaba que las dos figuras, que pese a estar manteniendo relaciones sexuales parecía que estaban batallando a brazo partido, se habían golpeado con fuerza contra el cabecero de madera de la cama que estaba casi partiendo en pedazos con su ejercicio.

El sexo salvaje era algo a lo que Mikami Teru nunca se iba a negar, pero aquello, hacía que su definición de "sexo salvaje" se pareciera a la fiesta de pijamas de un grupo de colegialas. Aunque eso no evitó que se sintiera más que satisfecho al caer agotado sobre el colchón, bueno, la mitad de su cuerpo cayó sobre el colchón, la otra mitad lo hizo sobre las sábanas manchadas y arrugadas que todavía cubrían una parte de su cama. Sobre él, Matt estaba tan cansado, sudoroso, y magullado como él.

El moreno, hundió sus dedos en el cabello húmedo del menor pensando que si esa era la manera que tenía Mail Jeevas de solucionar una discusión, tendrían que pelearse más a menudo.

* * *

><p>La cabeza morena de L se frotó suavemente contra su cuello, el inglés dormía, de eso Light estaba seguro, porque si no, jamás se habría abandonado de semejante manera en su presencia. Era triste, pero su Elle todavía no era capaz de relajarse cuando estaba a su lado. Ya se acostumbraría, pensó Light, luego sonrió dándose cuenta de que nunca había sido tan feliz como en aquel momento. Y todo, gracias a que dormía junto a su mejor enemigo. Con cuidado, retiró el flequillo negro azabache para poder ver con más claridad aquellas facciones pálidas que se sabía de memoria.<p>

Era tan…realmente no podía definir qué era L, no era hermoso, al menos no en el sentido estricto de la palabra, su cara era demasiado alargada, sus ojos demasiado grandes, sus labios demasiado finos y sus ojeras demasiado pronunciadas, todo ello, estaba demás coronado por una indomable mata de cabello negro como el carbón. Su cuerpo, era excesivamente pálido y delgado, casi delicado si lo veías desnudo, su pecho huesudo, sus piernas muy flacas y en su espada, podía acariciar sus omóplatos y vértebras. Por separado, eran características que jamás le habrían atraído, pero unidas, creaban un ser fascinante, era delgado sí, pero extremadamente fuerte, su cara era extraña, pero todo en ella guiaba hacia sus inteligentes ojos negros, que cuando sonreían podían hacer que la habitación se iluminara. Y bajo su cabello imposible de peinar estaba lo que primero le había llamado la atención del inglés, lo que seguía manteniendo su interés, su mente.

L abrió los ojos lentamente y parpadeó hasta que pudo enfocar perfectamente la sonriente cara de Light que le miraba como si todavía no se hubiera dado cuenta de que había despertado. Se movió un poco, y fue entonces cuando el japonés se inclinó besándole suavemente en los labios, susurrándole después un buenos días, en ese momento se dio cuenta L de cuanto había cambiado su vida, lo único que faltaba en la película era un niño rubio entrando corriendo y saltando en la cama mientras gritaba "papá". El moreno, miró ansioso hacia la puerta, esperando que Hikari entrara de aquella manera en cualquier momento, pero no pasó, y en cierto modo, se sintió aliviado. No quería vivir en una película, por muy perfecta que pareciera.

Se levantaron y vistieron, como una pareja normal, L con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camisa blanca que Light había conseguido especialmente para él, incluso aunque odiara su despreocupado y arrugado atuendo. Él por el contrario, se vistió con lo que a Elle le gustaba denominar –mentalmente claro- como su "uniforme de Dios", un elegante traje de tres piezas gris pálido, casi blanco, combinado con una camisa blanca escarcha y una corbata plateada. Llevaba zapatos grises y un pesado reloj en la muñeca. L había descubierto hacía apenas unos días que el menor tenía un reloj para combinar con cada uno de sus trajes. En ocasiones no podía comprender como alguien tan inteligente podía ser tan superficial en ciertas cosas.

Una vez estuvieron listos anduvieron hasta la sala, donde les esperaba el desayuno y Hikari, el niño, se había acostumbrado rápidamente a la nueva realidad, mucho mejor que él, desde luego, él seguía esperando una trampa. Se sentó como siempre y pinchó una de las fresas glaseadas que cubrían lo alto de su trozo de pastel comiéndosela poco a poco mientras miraba a los dos japoneses, parecían una familia normal, la familia que siempre había deseado, y era una visión tan hermosa que se estaba perdiendo en ella. Cada vez le costaba más ver a Kira en Light, ver al asesino sin piedad en vez de al padre amantísimo, ver al cruel dictador en vez del amante cariñoso. Estaba cayendo, lo sabía y lo peor es que no podía evitarlo, no _quería_ evitarlo.

Kira _había_ ganado, y él, por primera vez en su vida, estaba incumpliendo su palabra, porque estaba listo para capitular.

Light vio por el rabillo del ojo el gesto de su Elle, y tuvo que contener la sonrisa que amenazaba con romper el sueño, no quería que L viera lo que estaba haciendo, no quería que viera su lado oscuro, no ahora que prácticamente lo había olvidado. Pese a que había sido el propio detective quien había desnudado su alma con una sola mirada desde la primera vez que se habían visto, en ese momento estaba más y más atrapado en la utopía que él le ofrecía. No era un engaño, se dijo, en realidad, la parte que estaba mostrando a Elle era quién era él en realidad, la cara que enseñaba al mundo era la mentira, la mentira que tenía que contar para tener su mundo perfecto. Por eso para él era tan importante el inglés, porque cuando estaba a su lado, podía volver a ser el chico feliz, el joven perfecto que no tenía preocupaciones. Cuando había elegido convertirse en Kira, lo había hecho en parte para matar su aburrimiento, porque no había nadie a quien pudiera considerar su igual, pero ahora que era el Dios que en el fondo siempre había sabido que acabaría siendo, se daba cuenta de lo complicado que era gobernar un mundo entero, por eso era cruel, no porque él quisiera serlo, sino porque la humanidad no le dejaba otro camino.

Sin embargo desde que conocía al antiguo detective ya no estaba solo, tenía a alguien que pensaba como él, que era capaz de leerle, alguien que estaba por fin a su nivel. Alguien, a quien podía considerar su igual, otro Dios caminando entre hombres. Y para que se uniera a él solo tenía que esperar un poco más, un poco más y el propio L se le entregaría por completo. Solo entonces habría triunfado, solo entonces lo tendría todo.

El mundo no era suficiente, no si en él no estaba L.

* * *

><p>Mello se ajustó un poco mejor la fina cinta que sujetaba su yukata blanca, era lo único que llevaba encima, y aquella maldita cinta no paraba de escurrirse haciendo que el cuello de la prenda se abriera sin parar, mostrando su pecho. No le gustaba aquella sensación, la sensación de estar expuesto, ya bastante tenía con saberse indefenso. Miró una vez más el atuendo del que había sido provisto y no pudo contener una mueca de disgusto, era todo lo contrario a la ropa que estaba acostumbrado a usar, pero también sabía que era lo que su piel necesitaba ahora que comenzaba a curarse, además, su captor había dejado claro que si no lo quería, se tendría que quedar desnudo. Y prefería vestirse con sacos de patatas antes de quedarse sin ropa frente a aquel hombre.<p>

Dicho hombre, aún no le había exigido nada, pero conforme pasaban los días, Michael estaba cada vez más nervioso. No sabía si el Policía lo estaba haciendo porque realmente no le deseaba o simplemente porque quería hacerle sufrir un poco más. Por un lado se alegraba, por supuesto que sí, pero por otro, no podía estar más inquieto, y es que el hecho de no saber el cuándo y el cómo, le estaban poniendo los nervios a flor de piel. Hablando del rey de Roma, pensó irónicamente al ver asomar por la puerta la cabeza morena de su captor.

Matsuda se asomó, como lo había hecho a lo largo de las dos horas anteriores, para ver si el chico estaba ya despierto. Lo vio colocándose la ropa y se dispuso a entrar, era el momento de revisar sus heridas para que no se infectaran. Se acercó con el botiquín en la mano, disfrutando del miedo que producía en el rubio. Se sentó en la cama a su lado y le ordenó que se quitara la ropa. Mello maldijo al no poder contener el temblor de sus manos cuando se despojó de la yukata de seda, no daba calor, y el color no le gustaba nada, pero era la única muralla de protección que su cuerpo tenía, por muy pírrica que fuera. Se desprendió de la prenda a regañadientes, tumbándose después con la espalda hacia el moreno, este no medió palabra mientras limpiaba las mismas heridas que había causado, pero el chico pudo notar que sus manos se detenían sobre su piel más de lo normal. Matsuda disfrutaba acariciando la espalda del muchacho, esta estaba recuperando su suavidad a medida que las heridas se cerraban y los morados desaparecían, pronto sería el momento de reclamar su premio de consolación. Miró entre las piernas del chico, el delicado saco que se apoyaba sobre las sábanas justo sobre su pene dormido y se tuvo que contener para no tocarlo, parecía tan delicado… se preguntaba a qué sabría, cómo sería sentirlo contra su lengua o apretarlo entre sus dedos. Porque la verdad, es que Matsuda era virgen.

Antes de Sayu, nunca se había fijado en ninguna chica, y después de ella, simplemente no había sido capaz de mirar a ninguna otra, sin embargo, mirando el cuerpo expuesto del chico, se preguntó si sería gay, si Sayu era la única mujer que realmente le había interesado. Si se paraba a pensar, podía recordar en un tiempo tan lejano, que parecía un sueño, que había apreciado la desnudez de Light, que le había parecido hermoso, pero después nunca se lo había planteado realmente. Había tenido fantasías, sí, pero todas había tenido que ver con un futuro que ahora era imposible, sin embargo ahora, podía sentir su pene estirándose y endureciéndose dentro de sus pantalones de sastre al ver el sensual abandono de _Mike_.

Se inclinó y olió su cabello, después se levantó conteniéndose a duras penas, recogió el botiquín y salió del cuarto, pero justo antes de atravesar la puerta, miró hacia atrás y sonrió, sería esa noche, se dijo.

Esa noche haría suyo a Michael Keehl.

* * *

><p>Como veis, Kira se justifica por sus acciones, me pareció importante mostrar un poco de su megalomanía, que es lo que ha conducido al resto de personajes a sus respectivas situaciones. Creo también que me quedó realista, es lo que la gente con complejo de Dios suele hacer, y pese a que Light no acaba de planteárselo así en el MangaAnime, sí creo que en el supuesto de haber llegado a controlar el mundo lo habría hecho.

Opinión personal, desde luego. Ya me contaréis qué os ha parecido.

La parte de Mello que quedó en el aire, y de Near que no salió en este cap se resolverá en el próximo: XI. Noche Oscura.

¡Hasta el mes que viene!


	13. XI Noche Oscura

Siento no haber subido el mes pasado, pero con los exámenes estuve algo agobiada y no pude escribir. Pero de nuevo, subiré dos capítulos este mes, espero que os gusten.

¡A leer!

* * *

><p>XI. Noche Oscura<p>

La luna brillaba llena en el cielo, sus rayos plateados entraban en el cuarto a través de los grandes ventanales yendo a parar hasta una figura que dormía entre sábanas de seda. Su cabello, era tan blanco como el de la Reina de la Noche, y sus ojos, aunque cerrados en aquel momento, tenían el mismo color que el cielo nocturno. Sus delicadas muñecas pálidas, estaban amarradas por esposas acolchadas a la cama, y su pequeño cuerpo, que le hacía parecer mucho más joven de lo que en realidad era, estaba tan solo cubierto por las sábanas.

Frente al lecho, una figura oscura se hallaba sentada en un sillón orejero. Era Stephen Gevanni, que simplemente no podía apartar la mirada de aquella piel reluciente que le tenía atrapado. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que le había hecho detenerse antes, tal vez la mirada aterrada en aquellas pupilas ahora cubiertas, o quizás, el hecho de que no quería que su primera vez con Nate fuera violenta. No, quería que el muchacho se entregara a él. Y ahora que lo pensaba… puede que tuviera justo la solución.

Decidido, el hombre se levantó saliendo por la puerta. Ahora que por fin estaba tan cerca, estaba decidido a tener a Nate River.

* * *

><p>Mello temblaba, intentaba controlar sus manos pero fallaba, frente a él, Matsuda se desnudaba con tranquilidad, y el rubio no sabía qué hacer. Estaba desnudo, arrodillado sobre la cama, esperando a que su torturador se decidiera de una vez a violarle, y en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Near. Ojalá el pequeño estuviera bien, ojala hubiera podido escapar y no se encontrara en una situación como esa.<p>

Matsuda dejó los pantalones sobre la silla y miró de reojo al rubio, después tragó saliva, porque, aunque sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer, no quería hacer daño a aquella bella flor que yacía en su lecho. Qué idiota era, pensó, aquel muchacho ya estaba condenado. Luego se quitó la ropa interior, tomándose su tiempo en doblarla y dejarla sobre el traje, por la mañana ya pasaría algún sirviente a recogerla para lavar.

Finalmente se volvió mirando directamente a la cara del muchacho, cuyos ojos se desviaron hacia su pene, abriéndose grandemente. Inexperto como era, Matsuda se preguntó si aquello era una buena o una mala señal. Pero no hubo de pensar mucho tiempo, pues pronto se encaramó a la cama acercándose al joven. Extendió una mano y acarició su rostro, la piel blanca tembló bajo su toque, intentó ignorarlo, pero le resultó irritante, así que se inclinó y unió los labios a los del chico.

Entonces Mello, por fin rompió a llorar.

* * *

><p>El bote de pastillas botaba suavemente entre los dedos de un más que feliz Stephen Gevanni, con aquello Nate no podría resistir. Entró en la habitación con una gran sonrisa en la cara, en la cama, Near estaba despierto y trataba de forzar sus ataduras sin conseguirlo, pero en cuanto el moreno ex policía atravesó el arco de entrada, la cara delgada, de grandes ojos oscuros se volvió hacia él, clavándose de lleno en el bote de pastillas.<p>

Al verlo, Nate intentó librarse de sus esposas con más rapidez, pero tuvo el mismo éxito que antes, es decir, ninguno. Y mientras, Gevanni se acercaba.

* * *

><p>Se sintió enternecido, sabía que no debía, que frente a él tenía al asesino de su Sayu, que tenía que hacerle sufrir, pero no pudo. Matsuda sintió sus manos temblar. ¡Contrólate! Pensó, forzándose a mantenerse quieto, limpiando mecánicamente las lágrimas –Será más fácil sino te resistes- dijo con voz suave, empujando a Mike hasta que su espalda tocó las sábanas de seda. Mello, tal vez siguiendo su consejo, se dejó hacer en silencio, y con la mirada todavía asustada, abrió un poco las piernas conteniendo, esta vez sí, las lágrimas. Las manos del policía se deslizaron sobre la delicada piel de los muslos de Michael, mientras el moreno se inclinaba lentamente hasta alcanzar su cuello, besándolo suavemente. Por su parte el menor no se movió, tenía miedo de enfadar al hombre que en ese momento lo tenía literalmente en sus manos. Pero para Matsuda, el hecho de no ser correspondido solo le hizo sentir peor, así que con molestia, agarró las manos del muchacho colocándolas sobre su pecho. Mello sintió los músculos fuertes del japonés, que con un cuidad que en realidad quería esconder su inseguridad, continuó besándole, por los hombros, bajando hasta su pecho.<p>

En el momento en que sus labios atraparon uno de los rosados pezones del chico, un gemido le hizo levantar la mirada. Sus ojos chocaron de pronto con los negros del rubio, que estaban nublados por el placer y por la sorpresa, sin desviar la mirada, Matsuda se volvió a inclinar y lamió al rededor del pequeño bulto rosa, en cuanto su lengua rozó la delicada zona de los labios entreabiertos de Mike escapó otro suave suspiro mientras sus uñas le arañaban suavemente el pecho, indicándole así, que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Con cuidado, se inclinó un poco más hasta que su boca estuvo a la altura del vientre del muchacho, y aprovechando que el rubio había separado sus piernas, se acomodó entre ellas, quedando así casi tumbado sobre el delicado cuerpo que ante él se ofrecía. Besó la piel sensible y recién curada lamiendo de vez en cuando, disfrutando de los temblores que sentía bajo sus manos y labios. Por su parte, Michael deslizó sus dedos por la figura del policía, sus ojos negros como el carbón no se despegaban del hombre, era muy atractivo, su pelo negro se levantaba un poco en las zonas en que más corto estaba, su cuerpo era fuerte, curtido por el ejercicio y el deber, en su espalda había cicatrices, por su forma y tamaño, podía concluir que se debían a algún tipo de maltrato no a disparos o golpes por causa de su trabajo. Tal vez por eso era un experto en tortura, pensó el rubio con sorna, pero por supuesto, su cara nada reflejó, no deseaba que decidiera "educarle" de nuevo.

Parpadeó y se volvió a concentrar en la poderosa espalda, que se movía hipnóticamente con cada movimiento que el japonés realizaba sobre su piel. Se preguntó cuántas veces habría hecho aquello, porque no parecía especialmente experto, no que él lo fuera tampoco, lo que sabía de sexo, que no era poco, lo había aprendido todo viendo porno y leyendo revistas de más que dudosa reputación. Aunque realmente, no era algo que le atrajera especialmente, consumía demasiada energía que bien podía usarse para pensar.

Pero entonces, un hábil lametón de Matsuda sobre su pene interrumpió sus pensamientos, haciéndole gemir fuertemente por la sorpresa, y por el agradable cosquilleo que sintió subir por su columna. Pensándolo bien, aquello del sexo no tenía por qué estar tan mal.

Degustó el miembro del pequeño con lentitud, sabia… era difícil de describir cómo sabía, pero le gustó, especialmente porque el joven se retorcía cada vez que succionaba en su punta rosada. Cuando el pene del chico estuvo ya duro y se levantaba dolorosamente hacia aquel delicado vientre, Matsuda se incorporó, besándole, haciendo que degustara su propio sabor antes de, con cuidado, dirigir sus dedos hasta la pequeña entrada. Los ojos de Mello se cerraron para intentar detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir otra vez, no quería llorar, pero el dedo del policía en su interior era muy doloroso pues no tenía ninguna lubricación que le ayudara a moverse. Vio los puños apretados del chico y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo mal ahora, pensó en cuestionar al rubio, pero tuvo miedo de que se riera de él, así que siguió empujando provocando que cayeran nuevas lágrimas de los ojos de Michael Keehl.

–Usa algo por favor- suplicó con voz lastimera, el dedo del hombre estaba ya introducido casi hasta la primera articulación y le estaba matando. Pero cuando abrió los ojos al no recibir respuesta, se encontró con la mirada castaña que le observaba sorprendida. ¿Podría ser? Se preguntó Mello, ¿era posible que aquel hombre fuera virgen? Pues eso era lo que parecía que sugerían sus ojos –Con saliva bastará- indicó, agarrándole la mano y llevándose sus dedos hasta la boca para poder lamerlos.

En cuanto vio sus propios dígitos desaparecer entre los labios del menor, Matsuda sintió como el líquido preseminal comenzaba a gotear de su miembro erecto, nunca había imaginado que aquel simple gesto lo enviara al borde del orgasmo, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en envestir aquel apretado canal que se apreciaba entre las piernas abiertas de su prisionero. Lo deseaba más de lo que jamás había deseado nada.

Dejó que este llevara los dedos ya húmedos hasta aquel mismo lugar que parecía llamarle. Ahora fue mucho más sencillo comenzar a relajar aquellos músculos que muy pronto estaría atravesando. Pero no pudo esperar mucho, su cuerpo le gritaba que entrara ya, y él no podía negarse, así que después de unos pocos segundos, liberó su mano agarrando la del chico con fuerza, susurró un lo siento en su oído y guio su hombría empujando con fuerza hasta que estuvo bien asentado en su interior.

Mello no pudo contener el grito de dolor, notaba sus entrañas ardiendo, en carne viva. Respiró hondo varias veces para acallar el dolor pero no lo consiguió, era demasiado, demasiado fuerte. Sin embargo, la mano de su torturador se enrolló entonces en su pene como un bálsamo, como una luz al final del túnel que le hizo relajarse, que le hizo volver a gemir de placer.

Fue al escucharle cuando Matsuda volvió a moverse, primero poco a poco, notando la incomodidad de Mike, pero pronto aceleró sus envistes, sintiendo las paredes cerrarse rítmicamente entorno a él, Touta también gimió entonces, entrecerrando los ojos, todo su cuerpo temblaba como si estuviera electrificado, las uñas del chico se clavaron en sus brazos, no le importó, estaba como en una nube, movió las caderas un poco más rápido mordiéndose los labios hasta hacerse sangre, tenía la mirada nublada y apenas podía respirar, así que tuvo que abrir su boca sangrante jadeando, notando cómo la lengua se le secaba, tan atrapada como el resto de sí en aquella sensación tan maravillosa.

Mello agradeció que estaba tumbado pues le pareció que sus piernas se hicieron de mantequilla cuando el duro pene del policía rozó algo dentro de él, un grito ahogado escapó de su garganta, sus uñas arañaron la piel del mayor que no se inmutó, echó la cabeza hacia atrás notando el pelo húmedo por el sudor pegársele a la nuca, pero al segundo siguiente, cuando su captor repitió aquel magnífico movimiento, volvió a chillar olvidándose de todo.

El sonido le dejó medio sordo de un lado, pero eso solo le dio más alas para seguir empujando, hasta que el interior de Michael se contrajo tanto que le fue imposible seguir aguantando. Se dejó ir, liberó su semen en el interior del chico abriendo grandemente los ojos, pero no viendo con ellos lo que tenía ante sí, solo una luz brillante, cegadora, que le hizo sentir en paz por primera vez en su vida. Mello notó los dedos de sus pies curvarse, su espalda arquearse y su propia semilla desperdigarse por su vientre y pecho, cerró los ojos creyendo casi que si estiraba los dedos, podría tocar el cielo con las manos. Su mente recobró la lucidez solo unos segundos para preguntarse por qué era precisamente aquel hombre el que le mostraba el paraíso. Luego, cayó desmadejado sobre la cama, tan débil, pero tan satisfecho que simplemente no se movió, y dejó que una vez más, Matsuda fuera el que se encargara de su cuerpo.

Más tarde, Matsuda todavía no se había dormido, repasaba en su mente cada segundo de las últimas horas, no había salido como él esperaba, no había esperado disfrutar de aquella manera, pero sobre todo, no había esperado que Mello disfrutara tanto. Con gesto cansado, Touta se pasó una mano por la cara, no era eso lo que tenía que pasar, pero a pesar de todo, no conseguía sentirse arrepentido, y sabía que volvería a hacerlo una y otra vez hasta que la culpa le consumiera el alma, o hasta que dejara de importarle. Miró a su derecha, hacia el joven que dormía suavemente a su lado, le había hecho el amor, había hecho el amor al hombre que más odiaba en el mundo, y aquel odio parecía haberse disuelto bajo la mirada inocente de sus ojos negros.

Aquel chico al que tanto había intentado destruir, era el que le estaba rompiendo ahora. Y recordando la cita de su obra favorita pensó, que las estrellas oculten su fuego…

* * *

><p>¿Qué os han parecido estas mil y pico palabras de lemon?<p>

Espero que os hayan gustado, porque me ha costado un triunfo, se ve que estoy oxidada porque hacía mucho que no escribía algo tan porny.

Bueno, recordar dejar comentarios y pasaros en unos días por el siguiente cap.


	14. XII Introspectivo

Aquí está, como prometí, el segundo capítulo de este mes, espero que os guste.

* * *

><p>XII. Introspectivo<p>

Sintió el nudo de la corbata apretarse contra su garganta y tuvo ganas de huir, de salir corriendo en la dirección contraria, pero la mano de Light le mantuvo en su sitio, a su lado. El japonés vio el pánico reflejado en aquellos grandes ojos negros, sabía que L no estaba acostumbrado a aparecer frente a las cámaras, pero era necesario. Le había asegurado por activa y por pasiva que era lo que debía hacer –Tranquilo Elle- susurró –Tu ni siquiera vas a tener que pronunciar palabra, tan solo te tendrás que quedar junto a mí- le besó en la mejilla suave y pálida, y tomó su mano guiándolo hacia la sala de conferencias. Mientras era arrastrado sintiéndose casi como un fantasma, L no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo había llegado a aquella situación.

Cuándo se había dejado atrapar en aquella fantasía, cuando había dejado que el brillo de la ilusión deslumbrara su alma. Era demasiado, todo era demasiado, pensó el moreno, lo único que deseaba era acurrucarse en un sofá blandito y comer toneladas de chocolate. Pero la mano de su captor, de su enemigo, de su amante, era fría y dura como el metal, le ataba a la realidad, a aquella realidad que no le gustaba y que en el fondo siempre había querido evitar. Los pasillos iban volviéndose más y más luminosos conforme avanzaban hacia el ascensor que los llevaría a la sala de conferencias, era casi un reflejo de lo que sentía, se había visto atrapado en la mentira de Light, y ahora era demasiado tarde como para echarse atrás.

Subieron al elevador acristalado flanqueados por cuatro guardias, en cuanto este volvió a funcionar, L sintió una vez más la sensación de que se iba a caer, o tal vez, era lo que llevaba notando todo aquel tiempo, desde que había caído en los brazos irresistibles del japonés. Miró hacia la bella cara de Light y este le devolvió una sonrisa, con la luz del atardecer, casi parecía que sus ojos brillaban rojos. Tal vez sí que fuera un dios, pensó L, aunque más que un Dios, Kira era un ángel. El Ángel de la Muerte.

Extendió una mano pálida acariciando su mejilla perfectamente rasurada sin saber muy bien si lo que quería era arrancársela con las uñas, o besarla con todo el amor que ahora estaba seguro, Kira le hacía sentir. Los ojos del inglés eran como una tormenta de sentimientos encontrados, de dolor y de amor, entremezclados, la tristeza en el fondo brillando como un relámpago en la noche, eran la belleza misma, el torbellino que le hacía sentir ahogado, atrapado en su inmensidad. Se sintió jadear, casi quería arrancarle el traje que él mismo le había colocado y hacerle el amor sobre el suelo de cristal. Te amo, quiso susurrar, pero se contuvo justo a tiempo, no podía decirlo así, allí, en medio de sus guardias, a punto de salir frente a todo el planeta.

Te amo, quiso confesar L, pero era demasiado, era rendirse del todo, y el poco orgullo que todavía le quedaba se lo impedía. Le faltó el aire, porque dolía, admitir por fin que la única persona en el mundo que te hace sentir completo es la misma contra la que has luchado, por la que has dado tu vida solo para verle derrotada…ante la que has fallado. Las pupilas rojizas de Light brillaban como un faro, la luz estaba cayendo más y más, pero sus ojos no habían dejado de relucir, casi como los de un shinigami, pasó por la mente del mayor en un relámpago. Eran como un sol moribundo envuelto en tinieblas. Que le atrapaba, le poseía, y por primera vez desde que le conocía, vio la profundidad de Kira en aquella mirada. Por primera vez desde que había sido capturado, vio a Kira y a Light en el mismo lugar. Era su enemigo, quiso recordarse, pero por alguna razón lo único que su mente registró fue un tiempo pasado. Quiso reír, como un maníaco más que como un hombre feliz.

Mira lo que me has hecho, quiso decir, tal vez con tono acusatorio, pero no hizo falta, porque de inmediato vio la respuesta en los ojos de su Light, mira lo que me has hecho tú. Eran uno, concluyeron, casi a la vez, casi como uno solo.

Se necesitaban, más que al aire, más que nada en el mundo.

Ninguno se atrevió a hablar, a confesar sus temores y sus conclusiones, pero ambos llegaron a un acuerdo, se tomaron por el rostro, sin despegar aun la mirada, y se besaron. Un beso, como ningún otro que se hubieran dado antes, no era de lujuria, ni de deseo, ni de rabia siquiera. Era El Beso.

* * *

><p>Nate despertó cuando sintió una mano recorrerle el muslo, sus grandes ojos negros se abrieron de miedo cuando las imágenes de la noche anterior regresaron a su mente. A su lado, Stephen sonreía, aparentemente sin registrar el hecho de que estaba ya despierto y continuó acariciándole con gesto ausente. La mirada del muchacho vagó por la piel desnuda del policía, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en aquella posición pero en el momento en que volvió a alzar el rostro, se encontró cara a cara con los ojos divertidos del moreno – ¿Has dormido bien?- preguntó Stephen sonriendo al ver cómo torcía el gesto. No contestó, no quería ponerse en evidencia, pero su silencio no pareció molestar al mayor que simplemente se puso en pie y anduvo hasta el baño –Cuando me haya preparado, te soltaré para que te asees, encontrarás ropa en el armario, aunque me imagino que te quedará grande- dijo antes de desaparecer.<p>

Fue verle irse, y la presión que Near había sentido en su interior hasta aquel momento, pareció disiparse. Quiso echarse a llorar, pero tenía miedo de que aun por encima del ruido del agua corriendo pudiera oírle. Nunca había imaginado que su primera vez fuera así, a decir verdad, nunca había imaginado su primera vez. Por edad sabía que según las estadísticas ya debía de haber empezado a sentir su despertar sexual, pero realmente él debía de ser la excepción que confirmaba la regla.

Cuando más escuchaba el sonido de la ducha, más sintió deseos de limpiarse, de frotarse el cuerpo hasta que se le quedara en carne viva. Podía sentir las manos de Gevanni recorriendo su piel, su lengua lamiéndole en lugares que ni siquiera él había intentado tocar antes. Podía notar todavía las sensaciones químicas que habían ayudado al hombre a tenerlo indefenso, disfrutando incluso. Se sentía tan avergonzado, pensó Nate, porque se había rendido, le había gustado lo que le había hecho y no estaba bien, no lo estaba porque le había hecho sentir indefenso, sucio, y a la vez, le había hecho olvidar su ira y sentirse…feliz.

Aunque eso no impidió que girara el rostro cuando el hombre salió del baño desnudo y goteando agua por todas partes. Quería pensar, quería… quería estar con Mello, él siempre sabía qué decir, aunque fuera cruel, y seguro que también sabría qué hacer en esa situación. En cuanto escuchó el click de las esposas al abrirse, se abrazó las rodillas y enterró la cabeza en ellas sin poder contenerse ya, echándose a llorar en silencio. Ni siquiera reaccionó cuando le hombre se marchó cerrando la puerta de su jaula tras de sí. Stephen no dijo nada, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al ver al chico echarse a llorar. Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado, se preguntó, él solo había querido demostrar a Nate que podía hacerle sentir, que con él podía dejar de ser un robot y ser un hombre, ser amado. Respiró agitadamente, ni siquiera había llegado hasta el final, después de ver cómo el albino se corría gracias a sus caricias, Stephen se había acostado a su lado, se había masturbado antes que violar al niño que le volvía loco. Y aun así Near le miraba como si fuera un monstruo. Parpadeó un poco, dándose cuenta de que tal vez y solo tal vez, Nate River ni siquiera supiera realmente lo que era el sexo.

Casi conteniendo las ganas de reír, el ex policía volvió a entrar en la habitación, su trabajo podía esperar. Escuchó el sonido de la ducha y su sonrisa se amplió, anduvo hacia el baño en silencio y entró de golpe sobresaltando al niño, estaba decidido, esta vez no se iba a echar atrás, le iba a enseñar lo que era ser un chico normal, lo quisiera Nate o no. Miró a Stephen con miedo bajo sus húmedos mechones blancos, pero tragó saliva y se forzó a ser fuerte – ¿Vas a violarme otra vez?- preguntó con rabia, temblando casi al ver cómo, al igual que la noche anterior, el hombre no se detenía.

–Puede que seas muy listo Nate- susurró Gevanni acercándose a la ducha ignorando el agua que caía a su alrededor mientras se aflojaba la corbata –pero creo que no tienes ni idea de lo que te espera-

* * *

><p>Sus cuerpos parecían quemar incluso a través de la ropa, a su alrededor pudieron escuchar las exclamaciones de los guardias, pero no eran importantes, incluso el orgullo de Light, fue olvidado en el momento en que sus labios se tocaron. Su lengua se enlazó con la de Kira y supo a perfección, era como tocar el cielo con las manos, sabía incluso mejor que antes, pues incluso aunque era la aceptación de su derrota, sabía a victoria.<p>

Los segundos que duró aquel contacto, le llenaron por dentro, aquel beso dijo sin palabros lo que ambos habían estado pensando. Se separaron tan solo cuando el carraspeo avergonzado de uno de los guardias les recordó que ya estaban allí, que solo tendrían que traspasar esa puerta y el mundo se arrodillaría a sus pies. L miró a Light con incertidumbre, el nerviosismo había vuelto, una vez más, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo comportarse, pero imitando su gesto anterior, el de cabello castaño deslizó los dedos entre los suyos y le sonrió, con aquella sonrisa que había pasado de odiar a necesitar con toda su alma.

Salieron del ascensor con paso firme, más el del japonés que el suyo, eso sí, él se sentía como si estuviera caminando sobre hielo fino que se fuera a romper bajo sus pies. Conforme se acercaban a la sala y los ruidos de los periodistas se volvían más y más evidentes, la ansiedad de Elle fue aumentando, y sus ganas de echar a correr para esconderse en un rincón volvieron pisando fuerte, pero esta vez, frunció el ceño con determinación y fue él el que apretó la mano de Light con fuerza. El gesto le hizo sonreír y reafirmarse en su decisión, había dudado de si sería demasiado pronto como para presentarle al mundo, pero en ocasiones era mejor empujar a alguien a la realidad para que reaccionara de una vez por todas. Se detuvo frente a las puertas mirando a L una vez más, acariciándole la barbilla, depositando un beso de mariposa sobre sus labios. Una vez más las palabras no hicieron falta.

Entonces dos de los guardias les abrieron las puertas y un corro de flashes les recibió. Solo en ese instante sintió L que toda su preocupación desaparecía, y se sentía tranquilo, de alguna forma sintió que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando aquel momento.

El momento en que por fin se sintió un Dios.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os ha parecido?<p>

Espero que os haya gustado.

PD: No os olvidéis de comentar :3


End file.
